The Orchid and Blister show!
by FanFictionConection
Summary: Orchid and Blister decided to make a talk show. Blister is a bit grumpy, and isn't the best tv show host , and Orchid is SUPPER childish, but they make it work. So, join Orchid and Blister as they interview all of you favorite Wings Of Fire dragons!
1. Starflight, Sunny, and Fatespeaker

The W.O.F. Talk show with Orchid and Blister

Chapter one

A pink RainWing shifted in her plushy pink chair beside a grumpy SandWing who was sitting in her yellow chair. The RainWing started spinning in her chair until the cameras turned on.

"OH! Hello and welcome to the very first episode of The Orchid and Blister talk show! I'm your host, Orchid, and my other host, Blister!" The RainWing said cheerfuly. Blister snorted. Orchid ignored her.

"So the first dragons were interviewing are... DRUM ROLL PLEASE!... Sunny, Fatespeaker and Starflight!" The three dragonets walked on stage and sat in the three other chairs diagonal to Blister and Orchid.

"It amazing to be here!" Sunny said.

"Ok,soooooo first question. Who do you love more Starflight? Sunny or

Fatespeaker?

"Um...w-why are you a-asking this again?" Starflight stuttered.

"Who do you like more?" Blister said, finnaly interested.

"I like them equally?" Starflight said.

"Thats not what it says in the fourth book." Blister said.

"I-i-it doesn't?" he said.

"You can only pick one!" Orchid said.

"Witch one?!" Starflight cried.

"Don't worry. Their off stage right now." Blister said, using Starflight blindness as an advantage.

"They-they are?"

"Yup."

"Then, I probably love Sunny more." Starflight said, unaware of Sunny's and Fatespeaker's horrified expressions.

"Why?" Orchid said.

"Well because she's so nice and isn't obsessed with everything about me."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "OBSESSED WITH EVERYTHING ABOUT ME"?!" Cried Fatespeaker. Starflight's face fell.

"YOU SAID THEY WERE OFF STAGE!" he hissed and Blister shrugged.

"Seriously. Have you not read the books? SHE CAN NOT BE TRUSTED!" Orchid said. "No offense."

"No, I agree with you." Blister said.

"So, Sunny. What's your reaction to that?" Orchid said.

"Starflight, i've told you, in a nicer way, THAT IM NOT INTO YOU! I don't love you! N-n-not to be mean or anything." Sunny said.

"What about Fatespeaker. Your reaction?" Blister said.

"I-I-I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME STARFLIGHT!" Fatespeaker cried.

"I do, but..." He started.

"NOT AS MUCH A THAT- THAT STUTED SANDWING!" She cried.

"STUTED SANDWING MY TAIL!" Sunny cried, launching herself at Fatespeaker. They were both horrible at fighting so it just looked like a pair of drowsy RainWing trying to swat spiders off of each other.

"This is embarrassing." Starflight muttered and walked off stage.

"Soooooo, next time on the Orchid and Blister talk show, will be interviewing a feisty pair of SeaWings! Until next time! Good night, or afternoon? Maybe morning? Around dinner?When are you guys watching?" Orchid said. Blister rolled her eyes.


	2. Tsunami and Riptide

The Orchid and Blister talk show!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the first page,oops! I don't own wings of fire, just sayin!

Chapter two Tsunami and Riptide

(Moments before the live show.)

Blister walks in and sits in her yellow chair. Orchid is spinning around in her chair. Blister hands her a cup of coffee.

"I didn't know if you wanted it shaken Orchstitrd." She said and laughed at her joke.

"I don't get it." Orchid said.

"Says the RainWing." Said Blister.

"At least I don't turn to ash at the end of the book series!" Orchid said.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!"

Then the cameras came on.

"HELLO! Welcome back to the Orchid and Blister show! I'm your host! ORCHID! And thats the other host, Blister." Orchid said cheerfully.

"Today we will be interviewing Tsunami and Riptide!" Then the dragons walked onto the stage and sat down in the chairs diagonal to Blister and Orchid.

"Soooooo,"Orchid said. "First question. What is it like to be the only one of the female dragonets of destiny who is one of the Queen's daughters and not get the throne?"

"It sucks."Tsunami said. "All Glory had to do, was play a few games to become queen, and Sunny became princess only because of the stupid onyx."

"So Riptide what so you think of having a traitorous,vile, dragon as a father?" Blister asked. Orchid glared at her.

"He wasn't always like that." Riptide said,loyally."He really is nice. And he was a family dragon before he kind of ran away..."

"So, Tsunami. How do you feel about the other dragonet's relationships?" Orchid asked.

"Ok, first, i'm a Sunnyflight fan." She said.

"I'm a Starspeaker fan." Riptide said.

"But then again I think Smolder and Sunny would get along." Tsunami said.

Smolder and Sunny who are sitting in the audience stare at each other with horrified expressions.

"Deathbringer's crazy, but not as #CRAZYKILLERDRAGON as Peril." Tsunami said.

"HEY!" Cried Peril and Deathbringer at the same time.

"Soooooooo, another random question. What would you do if Whirlpool was alive?" Blister asked.

"Hum. Let me think oh yeah, I WOULD KILL HIM AGAIN!" Tsunami cried.

"Wait. Didn't Anemone kill him?" Blister said.

"YES!" Cried Tsunami.

"She doesn't like to talk about." Riptide said.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Cried Tsunami.

"Nothing."

"Ok,I think were done. Until next time! Good night or what ever time it is!" Cried Orchid."On the next episode we'll be interviewing a queen and an assassin!


	3. Glory and Deathbringer

Orchid and Blister talk show chapter three disclaimer: i don't own w.o.f!

(Moments before filming.)

"Weeeeeee!" Cried Orchid, why spinning around in her chair. Again.

"Were filming in three two one." Said the camera... Dragon?

"Welcome back to the Blister and Orchid talk show! I'm your host! BLISTER! Not my annoying sister Blaze! And the other host, Orchid." Blister said, and Orchid glared at her.

"AAAANNNNYYYYWWWAAAYYYSSS, to day we will be intervening... Queen Glory and (silently chuckles) and Deathbringer!" The dragons then came on stage and sat in the seats diagonal to Orchid and Blister.

"So. First question. What is it like to, I don't know... Becoming queen as, how do you say... A DRAGONET?!" Asked Blister.

"I like it except haft to, you know...rule over, how do you say... Two tribes. The NightWings are, kinda, different. And the RainWings are really childish." Glory said. "But all-in-all they make a ok kingdom." She paused then added,"But I became a queen without starting a huge war just to get out of fighting a siste-"

"Ok, we get it." Snapped Blister.

"Now tell us." Orchid said seriously. The said, really childish,

"WHEN ARE YOU GUYS HAVING EGGS?!"

"WHAT?!" Glory and Deathbringer both cried.

"Why are you bringing this up on tv? LIVE tv?!" Glory said.

"Because! EVERYONE wants to know! I mean you guys are,like one of the cutest wings of fire couples!"Orchid said.

"Hey, she's right." Deathbringer said to Glory, and winked at her.

"Shut up." Glory said.

"Random question. What do you think of the How To Train Your Dragon movie?" Orchid asked.

"ITS HORRID!" Flared Glory. "It's a disgrace to dragons everywhere! Also that change wing dragon looks a lot like me but with acid instead of venom. Almost."

"I liked it." Mumbled Deathbringer.

"What about Silver?" Orchid asked Glory.

"I like her. She's cute, no. Take that back. She ADORABLE!" Glory answered.

"She tried to eat my ninja disks!" Cried Deathbringer.

"I-I-I mean, my knife, what-ever, awesome, disks I almost killed Blaze with." He corrected.

"Oh, thanks for that by the way." Blister said.

"For wha- oh. Your welcome." Deathbringer said.

"So. What do you think of Tsunami?" She said to Glory.

"Were like sisters. But she can be a bit... Bossy." Glory replied.

"Also. Dragons want to know. You seem... close to Starflight. As suggested in the third book and near the end of the the fourth book. So have you ever had a crush on him?" Orchid asked. Blister sat up in her chair, interested.

"No. No offense Starflight, but your pretty annoying. And geeky." Glory said.

"Ok. Thanks for coming! Thats it for today or what ever time it is! Oh! I almost forgot!" Orchid said. "The next show will be about the wings of fire's

"Hottest" couple!"

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Plus i'm working on Kinkajou's, Queen Glacier's, and Fjord's interview! **


	4. Clay and Peril

The Orchid and Blister show chapter 4

Disclaimer: ! ! (Read whats at the bottom!)

Chapter four

"Is that fun?" Blister asked Orchid, who was spinning in her chair. "Or are you trying to be an idiot."

"You should try it." Orchid said, still spinning. Blister started to spin to.

Then the cameras came on.

"Hey every one! I'm Orchid and this is Blister! And welcome to the Orchid and Blister sho- oh." Orchid said and stopped spinning. Blister did too, but... She turned green and ran to the bathroom. Orchid covered her laugh with a cough.

"So. Aaannnyyywwwaaayyysss, today we are interviewing Peril and Clay!"

The two dragons walked on stage and sat in the chairs diagonal to Orchid and Blister. Peril waved to the crowd like how she did in the arena

"So first question. Do you ever-" Orchid started, but then Blister stumbled back into her light yellow chair, and looked faint.

"SoRrY i MiSsEd tHe BigGnInG..." She mumbled.

"What I was saying, wassssss, the first question, witch was... Peril, do you think you were, just possibly... How do you say? A - um," Orchid started to say. "Ppplllleeeeaaaasssseee, don't kill me for asking this. But do you think your, I don't know... A bit, clingy towards Clay?"

"Well, I don't personally, think i've been that clingy." She said, but Clay made a face, that made him look like he was trying not to laugh.

"What! I haven't!" Peril said.

"Well, their was that time were you kind of, betrayed them just to see him more." Blister said.

"THAT WAS ONCE." Peril said.

"Then their was the time were you... Never mind." Orchid said, but stopped when she saw Peril scowl at her.

"Anywayssss. Next question! So, what was it like growing up in the arena?" Blister asked.

"Eh. I had to fight a lot. No one would talk to me except for Osprey. And, Scarlet sucked. I HATE THE WORD THRILLING NOW!" Peril cried.

"Ooooookkkkkkkk. Next question. What was it like to find out that your mother was Krestal?" Blister asked.

"Wel-" Peril started but Blister cut her off.

"I wasn't finished. What was it like to find out that your mother was Krestal- and she how she spent six years under a mountain, raising other dragonet. One of witch, you fell in love with?" Peril hffted

"Well, she wasn't that good if a mom. What and i saying! I didn't even know her!" Peril cried." It was horrid! It was like she liked dragonets that weren't her own more than me!"

"If it makes you feel better, she didn't really like us that much." Clay said. Peril started to bawl, witch turned to steam when the tears touched her scales

"I don't think that's what she meant." Orchid told Clay.

"Well. Their goes that question." Blister said, trowing an index card behind her. Orchid glared at her.

"Sooooooooo, next q-u-e-s-t-i-o-n. What was it like to know that Peril kind of dug her claws into to your leg, practically sawed out parts of it, and if you weren't immune to fire, you would of died."

"Weeeeeelllllllll when you put it that way..." Clay said, and grinned at Peril. Who glared back. "Well. It's nice to know i saved Sunny,Starflight, and Fatespeaker from a deadly snake, and escape with only a scar and a limp."

"Wh- you-your seriously ok with that?" Blister asked in a mix of surprise and a a "seriously" tone.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, she did save my life." Clay said.

"DUDE! Seriously! She could of, oh, I don't know... killed you!" Blister said, pretty, surprised.

"Yeah, but-" he started.

"Hey, why do you care?" Peril snapped at Blister.

"I don't. I'm just sayin you could of killed him, and he isn't bothered at all

by it!" Blister snapped back. Peril growled at her.

"Soooooo thats it for today/ tonight/ to- afternoon? Whatever. B Y E!" Orchid said. "Oh! And remember that are next interview will be with a few Queens!"

After the cameras turn off.

"YOUR JUST A MURDERER AND YOUR MOTHER HATTED YOU!" Yowled Blister.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT DEAD! D-E-A-D!" Peril yowled Back.

"Come on Peril! We haft to go!" Clay said from behind her. "And remember that your trying to go two whole years with out killing! Do you want to restart! Uggggg! It been only three months!"

"She's the only one I want to kill! Well... Her, Scarlet, Ruby,..." She listed quite a few more dragons. "And that stupid cashier. He put lizards on my piazza!"

"Yeah, yeah princess. We all know that you have a long kill list." Blister said. Peril roared and launched herself at Blister, but Clay caught her tail in his jaws and pulled back.

"ACK! WH-STOP!" She cried.

"Wour nowt kiwwling her! Now matter how much we hate her!"

"NO! PLEASE LET ME! NOOOOOOOO! SHE's GITTN AWAY!" Peril cried.

"Can't we just hire a hit man?"

"I USE TO ONE!" Peril cried.

"Oh three moons I swear, Peril! You and Deathbrinwenger would get awlong." Clay mumble, pulling Peril back with her tail in his mouth.

"Ohw! Thanks fow having us on the show! Bye!" After they were gone, Orchid turned to Blister.

"Well that was exciting."

**Hey thx for the reviews! Also,**

**If you can think of hilarious questions **

**You can leave them in the review's or PM me**.


	5. Fjord

Chapter six of The Orchid and Blister show, requested by Frostwing! Fjord

(If you want your fav dragon interviewed just pm me or leave a request in the reviews!)

Chapter five!

"Welcome back to the Orchid and Blister show! Im your host! Orchid! And my other host Blister! Today are... Guest Dragon is Fjord!" Orchid said, and the IceWings walked on stage and sat in a 'baby' blue chair.

"So first question." Orchid said. "What was it like to die?"

Blister glared at her.

"You could of just asked ME that." She said.

"Well. It sucked. And hurt. It wasn't veeerrrryyy slow. And now that MudWing and RainWing are now at the top of my list, to hunt down and dismember." Fjord said.

"So, what did you think of the arena?" Blister asked.

"Eh. Kind of fun."

"Seriously." Blister said, seriously.

"Yeah." Fjord said.

"Ummmmmmmm. Oooookkkkkk.

Next question. What would you do- exactly- if you saw the dragons that killed you/ got you killed?" Blister asked.

"Not to go much into detail, but , I WOULD PULL OUT THEIR THOUGHTS-" Fjord said passionately, screaming on and on and on and on about what he would do to Clay and Glory when he found them. Orchid and Blister scooted closer together, and in he audience, Glory barred her fangs but Deathbringer nudged her and pointed to the cameras, and Clay had a horrified expression on his face.

"THEN BURRY THEM ALIVE! It wasn't to vivid or um, violent for you or the show- was it?" He finished.

"N-n-n-no... Not a-at all!" Orchid said, why clinging onto Blisters four arm and nearly leaning all the way out of her seat. Blister flung her off and made her fall out of her chair.

"Next question. What made you so, (tried to stop from laughing) cold?" Orchid said, getting back into her chair.

"What do you mean by that?" Fjord asked, confused

"Well you know, kind of, mean, bitter, not at all sarcasti- oh wait. Thats just being an IceWing." Blister said.

"And you are those things, no offence. But don't cha think your a little... I don't know... A bit, obsessed with finding Glo- those dragonets and violently kill them?" Orchid said.

"No. Nothing made me that way. But i want to kill those dragonets because, i don't know, THEY KILLED ME!" Fjord said.

"Oh. Their in the audience." Blister said.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" Screamed Clay in the audience.

"DID YOU MISS THE WHOLE LIST IN WAYS THAT HE COULD KI-" Fjord pounced on him.

"OH THREE MOONS!" Orchid cried. She looked at the camera."Well, thats all for this episode! Go night and GOOD BYE!"

When the camera's are off-

"OH THREE MOONS! Your WAY heavier that I remember!" Clay said, trying to keep from getting killed.

"LET ME KILL YOU ALREADY!" Cried Fjord, who pinned Clay to the ground.

"Hey, Clay. Are you in here- OH THREE MOONS!" Cried Peril as she walked into the room.

"NO YEAH DON'T!" She screamed and shoved Fjord off of Clay.

"HE'S MINE!"she cried. Clay gave her a confused face. "I-I-I-I mean, Hi honey!" She corrected.

"WHY DOES FIGHTING ONLY HAPPED WHEN THEIR HERE?" Orchid said. Peril shrugged.

S**orry guys. I know I said Mastermind, but he's going to be in one of the next chapters. Witch I will be picking at random to post. I'm updating almost every day now. Also, I'm running out of questions to ask in the chapters s leave some**!


	6. Anemone

**The Orchid and Blister show! Chapter seven. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Also I have three other chapters to write(Scarlet,Mangrove, and Smolder with Thorn and Six-claws) and the tenth will be a longer chapter than the rest and it will be like a press conference with all of the "dragonets of destiny" more info below!**

**(Oh and this was requested by a guest user.**)

Before showing.

"Orchid. Orchid?" Blister called. "Are you ok?"

"YeS. i'Ll bE FiNe." Orchid muttered back.

"Yickes. What happened to you?" Blister said, while Orchid slumped down in her chair. She made a face that signaled that she threw up in her mouth. Her scales were a light but vivid grey.

"Shouldn't you... Take a day off?" Blister asked.

"oK..." Orchid said, getting up. I'll seND a RePlaCmeNt foR TonIghT."

"Fine by me." Blister said. But it wasn't until after Orchid left, that Blister realized what kind of dizzy idiot Orchid would leave her with.

"ORCHID WAIT!"

Moments before filming.

"Ok, just read off of the cards." Blister instructed Mangrove.

"Ok, ok. You've been yelping at me ever since I came." Mangrove said.

"Filming in 3...2..1." Said Eel, who was one of the camera dragons.

"Hello and welcome back to the Blister and Orchid show! Orchid couldn't film today so we have today Mangrove." Blister said, and nodded to him. He waved to the camera. "So today, are interviewing Wings of Fire's own Prim rose, Anemone!" The little SeaWing walked on stage and sat down in one of the chairs. She smiled and waved to the audience.

"So, first question. What is it like to be an amethyst?" Blister asked.

"It kind of cool." Anemone said. "But then it sucks to know that if I use my powers I could lose my soul."

"What did you think of your teacher, Whirlpool?" Mangrove asked.

"He sucked." She said. "He just wanted to merry me! Yuck! He was like, forty!"

"Would you have killed him earlier?" Blister asked.

"Well, i felt pretty bad about killing him." Anemone said. "But, yeah. I probably would have."

"Cool." Blister said. "What do you think of your sisters?"

"Aluket's adorable, and Tsunami is awesome." Anemone said.

"Who should be queen?" Mangrove asked.

"What?"

"You, Tsunami, or Aluket?" Blister asked.

"Your not going to start a huge war when you fight over it are you?" Blister asked. Anemone glared at her.

"No, that was you." She said.

"But who do you think should be queen if Coral dies?" Mangrove asked.

"Um. Well it would be me. 1. Because it would make Tsunami soooooo freaking mad because her friends all have a thrown. 2. I'm older than a few months. *coughs* Aluket." Anemone said.

"That's the anmthis talkin." Mangrove whispered.

"So, what do you think of your father who was killed before you hatched?" Blister said.

"I wish I meet him. The way mother talk's about him, he sounds like a hero."

"Do you want to know who killed him?" Blister said sympathetically. Anemone nodded and looked at her talons.

"TSUNAMI." The little dragonet looked up with a horrified expression.

"OK! THAT'S ALL! GOOD NIGHT AND NEXT TIME THEY WILL BEING INTERVIEWING SCARLET!" Mangrove said and Anemone started to bawl.

Eel turned the cameras off.

(Yikes that was short!)

**IMPORTANT! **

**So about the tenth chapter,**

**If you leave questions for Starflight,Sunny, Tsunami, Clay or Glory leave them below, because the fans will be asking the questions! So Blister and Orchid won't be interviewing them. **

**The FANS WILL! So if you could ask them anything, what would it be? Leave it in the reviews please!**


	7. Kinkajou

The Orchid and Blister talk show!** Chapter seven! (Sorry Labeled the other chapter 7!) suggested by Sercret! **

** (Sorry about misspelling amimus.) thanks for the reviews**!

"OHHHHH! I can't believe I was gone!" Cried Orchid.

"I can't believe that Scarlet didn't want to be interviewed tonight." Blister said.

"Mangrove wasn't to bothersome was he?"

"No. He did better than I thought."

Blister said.

"Really?"

"Sadly. Yes." Blister said.

"Were filming in 321."

"Hello! And welcome back to the Orchid and Blister show! I'm Irchid and that's Blister! Your Hosts!" Orchid said. "Welcome to the stage, Kinkajou!"

The dragonet walked onto stage and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Soooo, first question." Blister said.

"Were any of the NightWings that grabbed you, cute?" Orchid finished for her.

"Um. No. They were all skinny and looked like they were eighty four!" Kinkajou said. "But their was this one..."

"OH WHAT WAS HIS NAME? WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE? WHAT COLOR WAS HIS SCALES?" Orchid cried. Kinkajou burst out into laughter.

"I was joking! Oh I LOVE your reaction!" She said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Orchid sighed.

"Second question. Is Glory your sister?" Blister asked.

"Oh I wish. But no. We did the venom test." Kinkajou answered. "She's so sisterly, and I would love to see Cocoanut's and Bromeliad's faces if I said she is!"

"Next question. Do you have any siblings?" Orchid asked.

"Not that I know of." Kinkajou said.

"Really?" Blister said.

"Yes 'really'." Kinkajou said.

"Wow. I mean my sisters were horrible but I wouldn't know what I would of done without them." Blister said.

( at home watching.)

Blaze: AWWWWW! I LOVE YOU TO SISSY!

(In the desert)

Burn: What the-

( back on stage)

"Awwwww." Orchid said. "That was probably the nicest thing you have EVER said!"

"You didn't let me finish. Because who would I have scolded or annoyed." Blister said. "B u t then again if I didn't have sisters, I would be queen."

(At home watching)

Blaze: *horrified expression* ...

(In the desert)

Burn: Awwwwwwwww! I hate you to little sis!

(Back on stage)

"Ok then. Next question." Orchid said. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Their is this cute NightWing..." Kinkajou said.

"Your joking aren't you." Orchid said.

"No."

"Really?" Orchid said

"Maybe." Kinkajou said. "Yes. I'm joking"

"Sooooo no one. You like no one." Orchid said.

"Not really." She said. "I mean it would of been nice to, but no one could be as insanely, overly, crazily, in love like you and Mangrove."

"Oh thank-" Orchid started to say, but was cut off by Kinkajou.

"I mean, you guys are like obsessed with each other!" She said.

"Ok, thats en-"

"When are you guys havin eggs anyways?" Kinkajou asked.

Orchid scowled at the dragonet.

"YOUR EXPECTING AN EGG!" Kinkajou said. Really loud.

"Actually. I am."

"YOU ARE?" Cried Blister.

"Really?" Kinkajou asked.

"Nope."

"Oh." Kinkajou said.

"Well that's it for tonights episode!" Orchid said. "Hopefully next time will have Scarlet!"

**Thanks for all of your reviews! And NO the tenth chapter will NOT BE THE LAST! The next three chapters will be Scarlet and then the press conference! Remember to leave reviews and thank you for ones who have already! Also I love the questions you came up with**!


	8. Scarlet

**Chapter eight Scarlet thrilling question suggested by Theuone! Disclaimer I don't own wof.**

**(Also the question about Glory being queen is by a guess user)**

"She's finally coming?!" Orchid asked.

"Yep. Frankly, i'm excited to meet her." Blister said.

"Filming in 3...2..1." Said Eel the camera dragon.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to The Orchid and Blister show! Today we are interviewing Scarlet!" Orchid said.

The once pretty SkyWing walked on stage with her good side of her face turned to the audience.

"So first question. Why do you always say 'thrilling'?" Blister asked.

"Well, because. I just like the word and its addicting to say it after you've said it for around 20 years." Scarlet said.

"Also, why do you like the arena fights?" Orchid asked.

"Their just thrilling! All of my subjects loved it. If only that RainWing wasn't their, I would still be queen, and Burn would of been queen to." Scarlet said.

"Ummmm. Ok. So next question." Orchid said.

"Your nemesis is now queen of the RainWings and NightWings. How do you feel about that?" Blister asked.

"It HORRID!" Scarlet cried. "I SHOULD STILL BE QUEEN! NOT MY DISAGREEABLE DAUGHTER!"

Ruby scowled at her from the audience.

"Next question. Was Peril like a daughter to you?" Orchid asked.

"No."

"Seriously?" Blister said. "Then what was she to you?"

"Just another piece of entertainment." Scarlet said.

"Oh... Next question. What made you soooooo mean?" Orchid asked.

"What kind if question is that? I'm not mean." Scarlet said.

Blister and Orchid stared at her.

"Well. I guess a little." She corrected herself.

"Anyways, next question. What did it feel like to have RainWing venom spat all over your face." Blister asked.

"Well this is just a thrilling tv show now isn't it? Well it hurt. And kind of burnt off half of my face." Scarlet said.

"How do you feel about Burn?" Blister asked.

"I hate her! SHE DRAGONNAPPED ME AND KEPT ME PRISIONER! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I want to kill her again!"

"That makes two of us." Blister said. Orchid looked at her.

"I mean,

I would kill her again." She corrected.

"So next question. What did you think of the dragonets of destiny?" Orchid asked.

"I don't at all like them." Scarlet said. "That RainWing is at the top of my kill list,oh, I don't support Peril's relationship. Then I don't care about the SeaWing. I still wish I could have some NightWing wings hanging up in my palace." Scarlet said.

"Ok now... Next question : what did you think about the war?" Orchid asked.

"Oh it was pretty thrilling! I was able to get a lot of prisoners for the arena." Scarlet said passionately.

"Why do you like bloody battles?" Orchid asked.

"Because their just thril-" Scarlet started to say.

"IF YOU SAY 'THRILLING' ONE MORE TIME!" Blister screamed.

"Okokokok." Scarlet said.

"Last question." Orchid said.

"What would happen if Peril and Clay got married or had dragonets?" Scarlet stared at them for a while.

"Seriously." She said. Their was a verrrrrryyy long pause. Then Scarlet's eyes widen.

"OH THREE MOONS THEY ARE!" She screamed, and ran off stage.

(In the audience) Clay stares at Peril.

"You-you-your e-expec-"

"OH THREE MOONS NO! I just paid Blister a little to ask that."

"Oh."

(Back on stage)

"So that's it for tonight! I'm Orchid and thats Blister, until next time, GOOD NIGHT AND GOODBYE!" Cried Orchid.

**Oh and thanks for all of the reviews! I should get the tenth chapter posted, tomorrow!**


	9. Queen Coral

**Chapter nine Queen Coral! **

**Also, never in a million years would I believe that this would get so many reviews! Thanks you guys!**

"Hey guys! Welcome back to the Orchid and Blister show! Before we start,I would like to thank all of you guys who left questions for us to read off on talonbook!" Orchid said."Today we have an extra special guest! Welcome to the stage, Queen Coral!"

"Thank you for having me!" The SeaWing said as she look a seat to Blister's and Orchid's left.

"Were happy to have you Coral!" Blister exclaimed. Orchid glanced at Blister.

"Anyways, first question. What did you think when Tsunami was stollen." Orchid said.

"Oh, I was furious! I placed all of my best guards in the hatchery that night, but Webs was able to steal her anyways." Coral said. "So I killed them."

"Do you ever feel sorry for killing some dragons sometimes?" Blister asked.

"Well, sometimes." Coral said. "I mean after I find out they did nothing."

"Can you give us an example?" Orchid asked.

"Well, their were the guards that I killed because Tsunami was stolen." Coral said.

"Anyone else?"

"Webs wife." Coral said.

"Eh hem." Blister pursued.

"Um. Tortoise." Coral said.

"Thats it?" Orchid asked.

"I think." Coral said.

"So next question. What do you think of Ripnami?" Orchid asked."And having Web's as your daughter's Father in law?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK?!" Coral roared. Orchid leaned against Blister.

"OF COURES I DONT APPROVE OF THEM BEING TOGETHER!" Coral

cried.

"What would you do if they got married or had dragonets?" Orchid asked.

"OH THEY BETTER NO- wait, what did you say about dragonets?" Coral asked.

"What would you do if they had dragonets?" Blister asked.

"OHHHHH! Grand dragonets! Oh it would be sooo fun! Hopefully one or two of them will be a girl."

"Ok then." Orchid said. "Did you ever believe in the prophecy?"

"Well. When I first herd if it, well yes. But not after a few years. And it did take me by surprise when my long lost daughter showed up with the four other "dragonets of destiny". Oh, talking about 'long lost', I haven't seen Whirlpool for awhile." Coral said. Orchid and Blister looked at each other.

"Have you not read the second book?" Blister asked, slowly.

"No. Why would I, and I'm way to busy to." Coral said.

"That explains a lot." Orchid said.

"Hmm?" Asked Coral.

"Nothing." Orchid said. "So. How was Gill like before, he was kil- died?"

"He was so brave. He could talk anyone into anything. He was so nice, kind, and gentle towards everyone. Everyone loved him."

Blister _hffted_

"So that's it for tonight, but join us on the Velvet carpet tomorrow, during the biggest press conference of the year!" Orchid said, and the cameras turned off.

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo excited about the next chapter! Thanks sooooo much for all of your questions! Also, i'm going to start writing it tonight, so it' your last chance to leave your question for chapter 10! Don't worry it's not the last chapter. Every ten chapter's i'm writing a special episode! Thanks again for your reviews!**


	10. The press conference part one

**The Orchid and Blister show chapter ten, THE PRESS CONFERENCE!**

**I would like to thank Secret, quite a few Guest users, claythemudwing, Starflightthenightwing, and Saphina for summiting your questions! Also for your support! Ps this will be a two parter**!

Hundreds of dragons were sitting in front of a long table complete with five name's lined in front of five microphones. Blister and Orchid sat in the front row with their two microphones.

"This is awesome!" Orchid cried.

"Well I guess." Blister said.

"'YOU GUESS'?" Orchid said.

"We did interviewed them earlier."

"Your right but WERE NOT INTERVIEWING THEM!" Orchid cried and adjusted the pinkish gold flower by her horns that matched her scales.

"Oh, their coming!" Squealed a RainWing behind them.

Then Tsunami, Clay, Starflight, Sunny, and Glory walked out and sat down.

"Hello everyone!" Sunny called.

"Were letting you guys interview us so, who's first." Almost everyone stood up and was yelping. Orchid fell out of her chair. Sunny called on a Pretty RainWing reporter.

"I'm Secret and I have a few questions." She said. "Glory and Clay, what do you think of the couple name Gloray?"

"WERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?!" Glory cried. Clay flared his wings and crinkled his snout.

"Well, he was being pretty nice in the first book." Secret said.

"WHAT?! I was just being nice! She's like my sister!" Clay cried. "Plus were both in a relationship."

"My second question is, are all of you but Sunny fine with Thorn being queen? I mean Sunny didn't ask you guys or anything." Secret said.

"I am. Blaze would have been dead by day two. Burn was just plain mean. And Blister was probably plotting to kill us." Glory said.

"I'm ok with it." Clay said.

"Us to." Tsunami said. Starflight nodded.

"Next question. What is it like to become a princess when you gave a necklace to your mother?" Asked Secret.

"It was pretty cool. Also, I loved the look on Blister's face!" Sunny said.

"HEY!" Blister called.

"Sorry." Sunny said back.

"Next question. Tsunami," Secret said, and Tsunami jumped as her name was said. "What will you do to Blister because she told Anemone and probably Coral that you killed Gill?"

Tsunami snarled.

"SHE BETTER NOT OF." She growled.

"This it the part were you run." Glory whispered to Blister. Blister walked slowly back into the crowed.

"My last few questions are,

1). Tsunami, do you like Clay or Riptide more?

2).Clay, do you like Peril, Sunny, or Tsunami more?

3). Glory, do you like Mangrove or Deathbringer more?

4) Starflight, do you like Sunny or Fatespeaker more? And finally,

5). Sunny? Do you like Six-claws, Smolder, or Starflight more?" Secret asked, then collapsed out of breath, into her chair.

"1) Is Riptide." Tsunami said.

"But you did have a crush on Clay as a dragonet." Said Secret. Clay looked at Tsunami, and crinkled his snout.

"You had a crush on me?" He asked.

Tsunami looked away and bit her lip.

"Anyways. 2) is- wait. Do you mean as a friend or dating?" Clay asked.

"Dating." Secret said.

"Then Peril." He said.

"Oh three moon. Deathbring obviously for 3)." Glory said. Orchid let out a sigh.

"Um. 4) is F-Fatespeaker." Starflight said. Fatespeaker ruffled her wings in the audience, pleased. Sunny let out a relived sigh.

"I would choice Smolder because Six-claws is old enough to be my dad. And Starflight is like my brother." Sunny said. "Is that all?" Secret nodded.

"Who's next." Everyone stood and started waving, trying to get called on.

"Starflight what would you if Sunny AND Fatespeaker both said I love you, at the same time and meant it?" Asked a MudWing reporter.

"What's your name?"

"claythemudwing." Said the MudWing.

"No. I'm Clay and I'm a Mudwing?" Clay said, confused.

"It's a username."

"Oh." Clay said.

"Well. I would be surprised." Starflight said. He looked over at Tsunami. "I-is Fatespeaker out there?" He asked.

"Nope." She said and shot a smile at Fatespeaker.

"Well I would run over and hug Sunny."

He said.

"SERIOUSLY STARFLIGHT?!" Cried Sunny and Fatespeaker.

"SERIOUSLY!" Starflight screamed to Tsunami, who smirked.

"Also, what do you guys think of Gloryflight?" Asked claythemudwing.

"It's better that Gloray." Clay said and smiled in Glorys direction.

"GRRRRRER! Why does everyone ship me with everyone else?!" Glory cried.

"Also. Totally random question, but do you guys watch my little pony?" The reporter asked.

"Nooooooo." Tsunami said slowly.

"Never." Starflight said.

"Nope." Glory said.

"Oooohhhh! Sometimes." Sunny said.

"No, but I ate one before, and coughed up sparkles and glitter for a month." Clay said. "Defiantly not worth it."

"Next questions." Sunny said.

"Glory, does Deathbringer scream when he sees a scavenger?" Said a dragon.

"NO!" Deathbringer cried from the audience.

"Yes." Glory said, and smirked at him.

"Hi, I don't have a username, so just call me guest. First question. Clay, who would you rather be with? Your siblings or your friends?"

"Oh three moons! Why that question!" He cried. "I couldn't decide."

"Tsunami. Do you ever want to strangle Deathbringer?"

"OH THREE MOONS YEAH! I DREAM OF STRANGLING HIM!" Glory who was sitting beside her, jumped.

"Starflight? Does Mastermind ever pressure you to do supper boring stuff?"

"Yup." Starflight said.

"Sunny, are you going to keep Holler and Fluffy?"

"Tsunami won't let me." Sunny said, and frowned in Tsunami's direction.

"Glory, what do you think of Orchid's and Mangrove's relationship?"

"It kind of gross. They show to much love towards each other. They can't go two whole days without touching each other." Glory said.

"HEY!" Orchid cried.

"No offense." Glory said back. "Is that it?" The dragon nodded.

"Next."

"What would you do Starflight, if we had a plants nectar that could *ahem* CURE your BLINDNESS?!" Said a NightWing.

"What's your name?" Starflight asked.

"My USERNAME is Starflightthenightwing." Said the reporter.

"Um. Ok. Well I wouldn't see how that would me possible." Starflight said. "How could plant nectar cure my 'bliness'."

"Well, we have it right here!" Said the reporter. He handed Starflight a cup of liquid. Starflight drank it and lifted up his bandages around his eyes.

"I CAN SEE! Wow. Burn you look a lot uglier than I remember." Starflight said.

"YOU LITTLE..." Blister said.

"OH. Your, not, Burn... OH LOOK AT THAT!" Starflight said pulling the bandage back around his eyes with a nervous laugh. "It was temporary! I can't see anymore. Hahahaha."

Blister growled.

_**Well guys that's the end of part one! I'll post part two soon! Also I never thought in a million years that I would get 52 FREAKING REVIEWS! Thanks guys!**_


	11. The press conference part 2!

The press conference part two

"Who's next?"

"Ok. Just call me guest. First question. Clay, what's your favorite food?" Asked a reporter.

"Um... Probably cows." Clay said.

"Tsunami, do you think your brothers get enough attention?"

"Wait. I have brothers?" Tsunami said.

"Glory, has Kinkajou ever asked for an autograph?"

*narrows eyes* "No. Of course not." Glory said. Their was a long pause.

"That was sarcasm wasn't it."

"No. Of course not." Glory said.

"Starflight, do you think Fierceteeth is creepy?"

"Yup. She not really creepy. She's more scary." Starflight said and shuttered.

"Sunny, what's cuter? Scavengers or sloths?" Sunny thought for a moment.

"I would say sloths. OH I WISH I COULD HAVE ONE!" Sunny said.

"Thats it." The reporter said and sat down.

"Tsunami, which one of your sisters are cuter?" Asked a reporter.

"I would say Aluket. No offense Anemone." Tsunami said.

"Thats all." Said the reporter and sat down.

"Hey dragonets. Which is your LEAST favorite SandWing sister?" Asked a reporter.

"Hmmm. Probably Blister." Tsunami said.

"Burn. Defiantly Burn." Clay said.

"Blaze. She's sooooo, dopey." Glory said.

"I would say Burn. She was so mean!" Sunny said.

"Blister. I wasn't a huge fan of her." Starflight said.

"Also, you guys are nice and all, but you manage to make a lot of dragons mad at you. What up with that!" Said the reporter. Glory shrugged.

"Most of the time it's not are fault." She said.

"Like Scarlet."

"Yes lik- HEY!" Glory cried.

"That it." Said the reporter and sat down.

"Hey, I'm Saphina. First question, Tsunami. When did you first fall for Riptide?" Asked a reporter.

"Well, probably when he first taught me aquatic." Tsunami said.

"Tsunami, were would you and Riptide go for a honey moon if you guys got married?" Saphina asked.

"I would go to one of the islands in the bay of a thousand scales." Tsunami said.

"Clay, when did you and Peril first go out?" Saphina asked.

"Um. Probably a month after we ended the war." Clay said.

"Clay, what would you name your dragonets if you and Peril had some?" Saphina asked.

"Hmmm. Well if they looked more like a SkyWing, I like the name Onxy. But we haven't even thought about having any yet." Clay said.

"Sunny, who do you have a crush on?" Saphina asked.

"Well. I guess, Smolder." Sunny said quietly. Starflight's face fell.

"Starflight what is it like to be blind?" Saphina asked.

"It's not as bad as I thought. I mean minus the not being able to read." Starflight said.

"That's it." Saphina said and sat down.

"Hi. I'm Fanfictionconection and I have a few questions." Said a girl SandWing.

"First. What would you guys be like and what would your names be if you all switched genders?" Starflight covered his face with his talons.

"Thanks for that image." He muttered.

"Well. I like the name Typhoon." Tsunami said. "I would be the same."

"Yikes. Well I would be Scorpion." Sunny said.

"Knowing me how much are guardians loved me, they would probably keep my name. But I like The name Azul." Glory said.

"Well, I would be Ok with Starlight or Comet." Starflight said.

"I would be River." Clay said. "But, I would prefer to not be a girl."

"What are you guys planing to do now that the war's over?" Fanfictionconection asked.

"Well. Were working on the jade mountain school." Tsunami said. "Also, we may have dragonets of are own."

"Do you think your legacy will live on?"

"Hopefully. We did stop a 20 year long war." Glory said.

"What would you guys do if their was another prophecy? A true one this time."

"We would try to fulfill it." Starflight said.

"Well, if it was true." Sunny said.

"Last question. Do you guys miss Krestal,Dune, or even your parents?" Asked Fanfictionconection.

"I miss Dune AND Krestal." Sunny said. "And I miss Thorn when I don't see her."

"No. Krestal was mean, and Dune was to. Plus my mom shows favoritism toward my sisters. She's sooooo freaking protective of me, Anemone, and Aluket." Tsunami said.

"Well. I don't. My mom sold my egg to the talons, I don't know who my father is, and Dune and Krestel were abusive." Clay said.

"I don't miss them at all. Good riddance." Glory declared. "And I don't know who my parents are."

"They were mean. And I don't miss my sister."

Starflight said.

"Well that's all." Fanfictionconection said, and sat down.

"That all for the press conference!" Sunny said to the cameras. "Good night!" The cameras turned off right after.

(Bad ending. I know.)

Thanks for all of the reviews! I still can't believe I have 65 of them! The next chapter will be with three dragons that the dragonets hate. (most of them)


	12. Krestal, Dune, and Webs

The Orchid and Blister show! Chapter 11!

"Welcome back to the Orchid and Blister show! Were your hosts! Orchid and Blister! Today we're interviewing the dragonet's not so favorite dragons! Welcome to the stage... Krestal, Dune, and Webs!" Orchid said. The SkyWing, SandWing, and SeaWing walked onto stage and sat down.

"So. First question." Orchid said. "Webs, what do you think of Riptide's and Tsunami's relationship?"

"Well, I didn't expect Tsunami to fall in love with my son. I mean, we raised her from an egg, and when they escaped, that was the last thing on my mind." Webs said. "But I'm ok with it."

"Krestal, what do you think of Peril's and Clay's relationship?" Blister asked. Krestal scowled at her.

"Hm. After six years of gilt about losing my only dragonets, I find out my daughter is alive AND FELL IN LOVE WITH ONE OF THE DRAGONETS I HATE! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!" Krestal growled. "I'm not a fan of the couple name *shutters* 'Claril'." Krestal said.

"CLAIRLCLAIRRLCLAIRL!" Blister cried.

"I'MGOINGTOKILLYOU!" Krestal bellowed and leaped out of her chair. Blister leaped out of her chair to.

"IF I COULD KILL YOU ONCE, I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN!" She cried. Orchid leaped out of her chair and stood in front of the camera.

"WELL! Will be right back after the break!" She cried.

*after a toothpaste commercial, a vote for me add, and one about scrolls a million, the show turned back on.*

"Sorry about that." Orchid said. Everything was back in order with Krestal in a bright red chair to the far left and Blister to the right, past Orchid.

"So. Next question. Webs, what was it like to steel Tsunami's egg, leave the Kingdom of the sea, and leave your family to take the blame?" Blister asked.

"I didn't know that Coral would be that angry. I wish that they could of came with me." Webs said.

"Dune, what was Thorn to you?" Orchid asked.

"We were friends." Dune said. "I wanted to go out with her, but then she told me about her egg."

"Do you ever fell bad about dragonnapping Sunny, and is that why you were always nice to her under the mountain?" Blister asked.

"Well, sometimes. And yeah." Dune said.

"Do you know you were on Thorn's 'needs to be violently dismembered' list?" Orchid asked.

"..." Dune paused. "Noooooooo."

"She totally hates you dude!" Blister said. "She's even threw stuff at you picture."

"Well-" Dune started to say.

"Anyways." Orchid said. "Dune, what side were you on in the war?" Dune growled.

"I fought for a dizzy idiot." He said.

"Oh, you mean Blister." Orchid said.

"HEY!" Blister cried. "Your talking about Blaze, aren't you." Dune nodded.

"Did you know Sunny was a hybrid, Clay is immune to fire, or Glory has venom spitting fangs?" Orchid asked all three of them. All of them looked confused. Even Krestal.

"Also, Clay wasn't trying to kill the other dragonets, it's a MudWing instinct to help the other dragonets out of their egg." Blister said. They managed to look even more confused.

"Plus, Glory is now queen of the RainWings AND the NIGHTWINGS?" Orchid asked.

"WHAT?!" Cried Dune and Krestal. Webs just shrugged. They looked at them.

"They liked me enough to save me. Plus, I was their. Feasting on mangos, as my SandWing wound healed." Webs said.

"Carma sucks, doesn't it Krestal."

"What? How-" Krestal stuttered.

"Read the books." Webs said.

Krestal scowled at him.

"Well are last question is, Krestal, what was your son's name?" Blister asked. Krestel thought for a second.

"His name was Embers." Krestal said Sadly.

"Well, that's it for tonight!" Blister said. "Next time, will be interviewing Marrowseer!"

(**_Yikes! Short chapter! Don't worry, Marrowseer's will be WAY longer! Also, the one after his, will be Smolder, with Thorn and Six-Claws. The one after that will be with Blaze and Queen Glacier! I'll tell all of you guys what the next one's will be after those chapters are done!) _**


	13. Morrowseer

The Orchid and Blister show! Chapter 12, Marrowseer, suggested by: Frostwings. And guys I'm sorry about not posting that question about Krestal's son. I totally forgot that one. Please keep in mind that i'm writing this story from my iphone. Oh, also I updated the last chapter and added that question! Again, I'm supper sorry about not adding that one!

"Wait, WHO ARE WE INTERVIEWING!" Blister cried.

"Morrowseer." Orchid said again.

"WHAT!" Blister called.

"Wait... OH I KNEW IT!" Orchid cried. "I knew you guys had something going on!"

"NO! We don't have 'something going on!" Blister cried back.

"Filming in three... Two... One." Said the camera dragon.

"Welcome back to the Orchid and Blister show! Were ya hosts! I'm Orchid and that's Blister and today we are interviewing the devil dragon, Morrowseer!" Orchid said. Blister scowled at her when she said 'devil dragon'. The giant NightWing walked onto stage and sat down.

"So, first question. Why did you call Farsight dumb?" Orchid asked him.

"Well, because only a idiot dragon, let alone a NightWing, would try to save a SeaWing and even try to fight off two SkyWings." Morrowseer said. Orchid frowned in his direction.

"Next question. Why are you so mean to the dragonets? Especially Starfight?" She asked him.

"Well." Morrowseer said. "Because they were more likely to ruin the prophecy, and my plan to take the rainforest, in which they did. Also, NightWings are the superior race of dragon! And that NightWing dragonet was practically the OPPOSITE!" Orchid's scales turned a light grey. Then she had spots of pink and yellow appear, and she smiled.

"Well, what is it like to know that one of your all superior assassin NightWing is dating a RainWing?" She asked Morrowseer.

"WHAT!" He cried.

"Yeah, also remember Glory, the RainWing who you told Dune, Webs, and Krestel to kill. Well, she's not only queen of the RainWings now, but also your superior NightWings." Orchid told him. Morrowseer narrowed his eyes.

"Your lying." He said. Orchid smiled.

"Nope." She said. "Also I heard Glory and Deathbringer are expecting a egg."

Morrowseer shot a burst of fire at Orchid. She yelped.

"WE'LL BE BACK AFTER THE BREAK!" She cried to the cameras, while she was desperately trying to put out the flames.

*after a scrolls a million commercial, the Dragonet games movie trailer, and an add about a type of soda pop, the show turned back on.*

"Sorry about that." Orchid apologized. "We only have a few questions left. So, this one is for Blister and Morrowseer." Blister stared at her.

"Do you guys have a crush on each other?" Orchid asked them.

"NO!" "YES!"They each said a different answer.

"Yes." "No." They both changed their answer.

Orchid tried not to laugh, and made a face that gave it away.

Morrowseer and Blister both gave her a sharp look.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelped at her. Orchid couldn't hold her laugh in anymore.

"OH THREE MOONS!" She cried. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"UGH!" Blister groaned.

"Well, that's it for today! (Giggle) Join us next time when we interview Queen Thorn, Six-claws, and Smolder!" Orchid said.

Sorry this was a short chapter. And I'm SUPPER sorry for not updating for a while. I'm running out of ideas about who to interview and what questions to ask, sooooo, PLEASE leave your ideas in the reviews please! Also, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR LEAVING sooooooo many reviews!


	14. Thorn, Six-claws, and Smolder

The Orchid and Blister show chapter 14! (Suggested by, Secret)

Before the show.

"Do you think we did a good job on remodeling?" Orchid asked Blister.

"I think it looks better." She said. They switched out their light yellow walls, with white ones that matched their white stage. They also added lights around the stage and they even added a large sigh with the name of the show, but with Orchid's name in pink with spots of gold on the letters, and Blister's in yellow letters with black patterns. It even had flashy lights around it two. They even switched out their chairs! Orchid had a light pink, fluffy chair, and Blister had a light yellow one with black patterns. And, of course, they still were able to spin in them. They were even able to earn enough money to get at least three chairs per tribe that matched their scales. Three brown ones, four yellowish white ones counting Blister's, three orange and reddish one, three white ones, four pink/ blue ones including Orchid's, three blue/green ones with green spiral patterns, and three blackish purple ones with realistic looking stars decorating them. All of which were in storage, except the three SandWing ones.

"OH!" Orchid yelped. "We're filming in a few minutes!" They hurried to their seats and ran threw their index cards of questions.

"Filming in 3,2,1." Said the camera dragon.

"Hey guys! Welcome back to the Orchid and Blister show! Today we have a few guests tonight, and thanks to all of are fans, we have plenty of questions to ask them! Give a round of applause for... QUEEN Thorn, Six-claws, and Smolder!" The three SandWings walked out and sat down in the three SandWing - like chair that were diagonal to Orchid and Blister. Thorn was simply wearing her moon stone necklace around her neck that bounced against the eye of the onyx as she walked, and Smolder had Flower perched on his shoulder.

"So, first question." Blister said.

"Thorn, did you ever think that Sunny's egg wouldn't hatch?" Orchid asked. "You know, with her dad being a NightWing."

"Well, I did have doubts at first. But when she was about to hatch, I was almost one hundred precent sure that she would hatch." Thorn said.

"Next question." Orchid said.

"So, Smolder." Blister said. "Do you have any recent feeling for any other dragons? Perhaps any little gold ones?"

Smolder shifted uneasily in his chair.

"Well, we're just close friends at the moment." He said. "But we are thinking on going on a date or two."

"Well, Sunny didn't say anything about that." Thorn said, and looked over at Smolder.

"So Thorn. WERE DID YOU LEARN TO CURSE MAN?!" Blister asked. Thorn shrugged.

"Well, dragons in the scorpion den don't exactly have the cleanest mouths." She said.

"So, Six-claws. What was it like to, uh. Grow up with your, um. Deformity?" Orchid asked. Six-claws raised one of his front talons to study the six claws.

"Eh. Kinda tough." He said. "I had to keep away from any on who could be allied with Burn. I wouldn't want to end up in her collection."

"So, Thorn, What was it like to know your daughter stopped the twenty year long war?" Blister asked.

"Well. I admire her personally." Thorn said. "Also, I wasn't a fan of your trick with the Dragon bite viper."

"Yeah. Not a lot of dragons were. Let's seeeeee. You, Sunny, Clay, obviously, Burn, Blaze, Tsunami, Fatespeaker, Starflight, Glory, And quite a few others." Blister said. "OH. And most likely Peril."

"Ok then." Orchid said. "Thorn, have you visited Stonemover recently? And are you guys having trouble with your relationship?" Thorn snarled.

"Well, not yet. It has only been a month or two sense the war." She said.

"It's been a year." Blister said.

"Oh, and yes we are." Thorn said.

"Six-claws, what made you tell the truth about Sunny being dragonnapped?" Orchid asked.

"Well, Thorn can tell when I lie." Six-claws said. "Also, she knew Sunny wouldn't have run away."

"Also, how old is Your daughter?" Orchid asked.

"She just turned one when Sunny showed up, sooo now she's two." Six-claws said.

"Smolder, have you ever wanted to eat Flower?" Orchid asked.

"Not really." Smolder said. "She really cute."

"Smolder, when am I going to be a sister in law to Sunny?" Blister asked.

"SERIOUSLY!" Smolder cried. "I already said we're ONLY thinking about going on a date!"

"Anyways, Thorn." Orchid said. "Are you having any problems with Stonemover?"

"Yeah. I mean, I still haven't seen him for a while though." Thorn said.

"K guys! That's it for tonight! Join us tomorrow when we interview the one and only Mastermind!" Orchid said and waved to the camera.

Sorry if I left out any of your questions! Again, THANK YOU for all of your reviews! Also, don't forgot to leave questions for (some of) are five fav dragonets!


	15. Mastermind

The Orchid and Blister show!

"NO!" Orchid cried. "NOT H- actually, I DO want to ask him some questions." Orchid's scales turned a cherry red color.

"We're filming in a few seconds." The camera dragon said. Orchid settled in her chair and shifted her scales to a calm blue. The cameras turned on and Orchid smiled.

"Welcome back to the Orchid and Blister show! Today we're interviewing M-Mastermind!" She announced. Blister glanced at her. The black dragon nervously walked on stage and sat down in the black chair diagonal to the angry RainWing and Blister.

"So, first question. Do you miss Farsight?" Blister asked.

"Well, yes." Mastermind said. "She was the one of the only dragon who appreciated my science or theorys." Orchid hffted.

"Wonder why." She muttered. Blister glared at her.

"Anyways, is Strongwings annoying?" Blister asked. Mastermind nodded.

"He doesn't listen."

"Did you know that your step daughter is dating him?" Blister asked.

"No, I did not." Mastermind said.

"Oh, did you know your a total SCUMBAG?" Orchid said. Blister hit her with her tail. "WHAT! He is!" Orchid cried.

"If you could go on a father son day with Starflight, what would you two do?" Mastermind thought for a bit.

"Well, we would probably go to a science museum or request a private audience with Steven Hawkings." He said after a moment.

"Have you ever watched a show with Steven Hawkings in it?" Blister asked. Mastermind nodded.

"How do you like the rain forest, um. Well, with the down side of having parole." Blister asked.

"Well it is pretty, and RainWings are actually really go about being parole officers. With camouflage scales and all." Master mind said.

"What is it like to live in the same place were half of the dragons hate you for a VERY GOOD REASON?!" Orchid said rudely.

"Um. It is hard." Mastermind said. "I was doing it because Queen Battlewinner wanted me to."

"Also, how about knowing that your lava armor was a failure and that you PRACTICALLY KILLED YOUR QUEEN?" She said rudely again. Mastermind looked down at his talons.

"Shut up." Blister ordered.

"Oh, how about your son thinking your CRAZY?" Orchid kept going. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Farsight just ran away to get away from you!"

"Y-you don't know what your talking about." Mastermind said on the verge of tears.

"Oh. I'M JUST GETING STA-" Orchid started but was cut off by a cry in the audience.

"SHUT UP!" The voice cried as a dragon leaped on stage.

"I don't know him personally, yes, he did some bad things, yes he did capture Orchid and eleven other RainWings, but he was just fallowing orders." The dragon said, showing furry in her green eyes.

"I-I-I was just u-upset!" Orchid cried. "I'm sorry."

"Um. Thank you." Mastermind said. "Who are you again?"

"Oh, I'm Sunny. I'm friends with Starflight." Sunny said while lashing her tail.

"Sorry guys. We have to cut this episode in half because of all of are exiting events. Join us tomorrow for an interview on Stonemover!" Blister said.

Sorry if I didn't get to all of your question, actually supper sorry! Don't forget to leave questions for the next episode for Stonemover, and the 'dragonets of destiny' with their parents (well, they have any) and their partners! (I have to give credit to Saphina for that idea!)


	16. Stonemover

Chapter 16, Stonemover!

"I still can't believe you said that stuff!" Blister told Orchid.

"It was kind of mean, wasn't it?" Orchid said glumly.

"Actually, it was awesome!" Blister yelped. Orchid blinked in surprise.

"Filming in 3...2...1..." Said the camera dragon.

"Welcome back to the Orchid and Blister show! Today we are interviewing Stonemover!" Orchid said to the cameras. The black NightWing hobbled on stage and sat down in the chair diagonal to Orchid and Blister. He curled his tail over his talons.

"So, first question." Orchid said. "Is dinner your pet?" Stonemover thought for a moment.

"Well, kind of." He said. "But the enchantment only works once in a while."

"How did you imagine what Thorn and your dragonets look like, before you saw Sunny?" Orchid asked.

"Well, I thought they would have darkish scales and green or blackish purple eyes." Stonemover said. "But Sunny's way better."

"When did you leave the Night kingdom?" Blister asked.

"Just a little after they made the prophecy." Stonmover said.

"Do you know that Starflight was head over talons with your only daughter?" She asked. Stonemover shook his head.

"I'll have to fix that." He said, and raised a talon.

"NO!" Orchid cried. "NO need for amthis! He isn't anymore."

"But Smolder, MY BROTHER, is." Blister said.

"Hum?" Stonemover asked.

"NOTHING!" Orchid cried.

"Oh, I knew about Sunder. I actually think it's a cute couple name." Stonemover said.

"Soooo, you seem good at magic. Could you give Anemone a lesson on how to use it?" Orchid asked.

"Well. Maybe." Stonemover said.

"What's your favorite animal?" Orchid asked.

"A fox." Stonemover said. "Their smart and cunning."

"Also, what do you miss the most about not being able to walk without help?" Blister asked.

"Well. Walking. I REALLY MISS WALKING AND FLYING." Stonemover said.

"Are you and Thorn having problems with your relasionsh-" Orchid didn't even Finnish before Stonemover said,

"YES!"

"Well then." Blister said. "Any particular reason?"

"Well. She's mad because I only sent one letter. But I couldn't really write anymore because I couldn't move and I didn't have any paper." Stonemover said. "And, uh, quite a few other reasons that we don't have to go into detail."

"What's your favorite thang about her?" Orchid asked.

"Well, she was so spunky when I met her. Also, she was so confident and she is soooo pretty." He sighed. "Sunny took after her mother."

"Was Morrowseer a friend or an enemy?" Blister asked.

"Enemy. THAT *beep*! I HOPE I NEVER GET TO SEE HIS *beep* face ever again in my life!" Stonemover cried.

"Well apparently he was a *beeeeeeeeep*" Blister said. "BUT HE WAS MY BEEP."

"Are last question is, WHY ARE YOU SOOOO FREAKING DEPRESSED ALL THE TIME?" Orchid asked.

"Well, lets see. First I abandoned my home, I couldn't walk, I started turning to stone, and then Thorn hatted me." Stonemover said.

"Ok, that's it for tonight! Join us tomorrow for... You'll see once you turn on your tv next week and tune into The Orchid and Blister show!" Orchid smiled to the camera

Sorry about the short chapter! Also, thanks for suggesting Battlewinner! I'll get her chapter done VERY soon! The next three chapters will be some new In-Laws! Blaze and Glacier after those and Battlewinner with Greatness after That. DON'T WORRY! The in-law chapters will be done tomorrow, and I'll get Blaze,Glacier, Battlewinner, and Greatness will be done with in this week. PLEASE LEAVE QUESTIONS! I'm running out of my own!


	17. Coral, Webs, Tsunami, and Riptide!

The Orchid and Blister show!

"Yeash!" Orchid cried. "This is going to be a very interesting episode." Blister rolled her eyes. Orchid ignored her as the cameras turned on.

"Hey everyone! Welcome back to the ORCHID and Blister show!" Orchid said. Blister glared at her. "Today we have four guests today on are part one of the in-laws special! Give a warm round of a hand for queen Coral, Webs, Tsunami, and Riptide!" The three SeaWings walked on stage and sat in the chairs diagonal to the hosts. Blister forced a smile.

"So, first question." Orchid asked. "What do you think of the proposal?" Coral's eyes narrowed.

"WHAT proposal?" She snarled.

"Oops." Orchid said silently.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Tsunami said, quite loudly. "DEAL WITH IT!"

"I NEVER APPROVED OF THAT!" Coral growled.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Tsunami roared back. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"DID YOU APROVE OF THIS?!" Coral screamed at Webs. He shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I think they make a good couple." Webs said. Coral snarled at him.

"Uh." Blister said. Coral scowled at her. "I'm a fan of the couple Ripnami."

"YOUR NOT HELPING!" Blister cried. "YOUR NOT GETTING MARRIED AND THATS FINAL!"

"I am and that's final!" Tsunami screamed back.

"So, how do you feel about the proposal?" Orchid asked Riptide and Webs.

"I'm happy for them." Webs said. "I never thought that Tsunami would be my daughter in law though."

"How did you propose?" Orchid asked over Tsunami and Coral yelling at each other.

"Well, we were dinning out with Sunny and Smolder and I hid a note in one of the oysters before, and then when she opened it, I proposed." Riptide said.

"AWWWWWWWWW!"Orchid cried. "What type of ring was it?"

"Oh!" Tsunami said. "Look!" She stuck out her talons and showed off her gold ring, and the top of it had dozens of tiny pearls decorating it, and shaped like a wave. Like a tsunami.

"OOOOOOOOOOO!" Orchid cried. "It's SOOOO pretty!"

"Thank you!" Tsunami said. Even Coral looked like she looked like she loved it.

"That is really cute." She said.

"So, what do you think your dragonets will look like?" Blister asked.

"We're guessing that they would have light scales with green eyes and medium colored horns." Tsunami said. That made Coral perk up.

"GrandDRAGONETS?" She asked. "I could (help) raise dragonets?!" She then closed her eyes. "Pleaseletthembegirlspleaseletthembegirls!" She whispered and clasped her talons together. Tsunami glared at her.

"Well we're not having them THAT soon!" She said sternly to her mother. Coral sighed.

"Sooooo, when are you having the wedding?" Orchid asked.

"We're thinking in around a month." Riptide said.

"We're are you having it?" Orchid asked.

"We're having it at the summer palace." Tsunami said.

"Sooooooooo. If you could have picked anyone else to merry, who would it me?" Blister asked.

"I wouldn't chose anyone else." Tsunami said.

"It would be a SeaWing named S- uh." Riptide said, but then saw Tsunami's scowl. "It would be, uh, n-no one else."

"Good choice." Tsunami said.

"Are any of the other dragon- well. You guys aren't really dragonets now anymore. I'll say it anyways. Are any other of the dragonets getting married soon?" Orchid asked.

"Well. Not that I know of." Tsunami said.

"Uh." Riptide said. Tsunami stared at him.

"Well. Deathbringer told me that he's proposing to Glory and Clay said he was going to propose to Peril." Tsunami looked to the camera.

"SERIOUSLY GUYS?!" She cried. "When were you guys going to tell me?!"

"The last question is, Coral, don't you think you pay to much attention to your daughters and like, you give no attention to Your sons?" Blister asked. Coral thought for a moment.

"Well. I guess." She said.

"Do you even remember their names?" Orchid asked.

"Uh. yeah. Theirs, uh... Manta, um. Seaweed. Ummmmm..." Coral said slowly.

"Well that's it for tonight! Join us tomorrow for the next firry couple!" Orchid said to the cameras As Coral kept trying to name of her sons names.

Ok. I hoped you guys liked that chapter! SUPPER sorry about leaving out the one about Coral's sons at first, sooo thank you for reminding me Dragonlover! Also, i'm running out of ideas soooo please leave questions in the reviews! Hopefully i'm not getting writers block. Only a few more chapters until Battlewinner and Greatness! Yay! ALSO, i'm making a NEW tv show fanfic, but I need ideas! I'm torn for a game show or something like big brother. But what about something like a news show.(yeah, the last one was kinda weird.) What do you think? Please leave sugestions!


	18. Clay, Peril, and Krestel

The Orchid and Blister show!

Orchid spun in her chair while Blister drank her steaming mocha latte. Orchid stopped when the cameras turned on.

"Welcome back to the-" she started but Blister interrupted her.

"BLISTER and Orchid show!" She said. Orchid glared at her. "Today on part two of are in laws episode, we're interviewing Clay, Peril, and Krestel!" The three dragons walked on stage and sat in the three chairs diagonal to them. Of course, Peril sat in the middle in her flame-free chair.

"Are first question is, Clay, do you think that Peril's just a bit... I don't know... Clingy towards you?" Orchid asked. Clay shrugged.

"Well, yeah. She is a bit." He said. Blister tried to hide a laugh. "More than a bit." She said.

"Your kinda right." Clay muttered.

"What does that mean?" Peril hissed.

"Nothing." He said. Krestel snorted.

"Krestel. What would you tell Clay if he asked for Peril's talon in marriage?" Orchid asked.

"Well. Lets see." Krestel said calmly. "Oh yeah. YOU *beeep*! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU *beeeep*! YOU *beeeeeep!* YOU CAN' MERRIE HER! SHE'S WAY OUTTA YOUR LEAGE!" Krestel roared A LOT less calmly.

"Krestel, how do you feel about the engagement?" Blister asked.

"WHAT?!" Krestel screamed. Peril groaned and looked at her mother.

"We're getting merried, and that's why we don't tell you anything." She said.

"YOUR NOT GETTING MERRED TO HIM!" Krestal cried.

"Yes I am." Peril said defiantly. "And you can't do anything about it."

"Wanna bet?" Krestel said. "You can't get merried with out a groom." She launched herself at Clay, while Orchid yelped and quickly turned to the camera.

"WILLBEBACKAFTERTHEBREAK!" She cried as their was more yelps and cries in the back ground.

*after a bunch commercial about scavenger awareness, scrolls a million, and a vote Anemone as (future) queen, the show resumed.*

"Sorry about that everyone." Orchid said. "Soooo , if your done fighting, here's the second question. How did you propose?"

"We went out to dinner with Glory and Deathbringer, and I proposed their." Clay said.

"Oooooo! What does the ring look like?" Orchid asked Peril.

She held out her talons, reviling a polished ruby, with a heart shaped diamond embedded in the middle of it.

"Sooooooooo ppprrrreeeeetttttttyyyyyyy!" Orchid cried. Krestel shrugged.

"When are you guys planning to have the wedding?" Orchid asked.

"We're thinking in around a month." Clay said.

"When are you guys having dragonets?" Orchid asked. Their was a long pause.

"OHTHREEMOONS!" Krestel cried.

"NO!" Peril cried. "WE'RE NOT HAVING ANY FOR A WHILE!"

"What would you name them though." Blister said. "If you did have any."

"Well. Probably something like Copper, Amber, or Dusk." Peril said.

"Were are you guys going for your honey moon?" Blister asked.

"We're thinking about going to a part of the jade mountain or to the rain forest." Clay said.

"Are any of the other dragonets getting merried soon?" Blister asked.

"Glory and Deathbringer are. Also, Tsunami and Riptide." Clay said.

"Oh! Smolder said he was going to propose in around two or three months." Peril said. "Ohhhhhhhhh. Uh. Sunny, if your watching this, just erase that statement."

"Don't worry. She doesn't watch this show, um, Often." Clay said.

"That's it for tonight! Join us tomorrow for Glorybringer!" Orchid said to the cameras. "Good bye and good night!


	19. Glory, Deathbringer, and Jambu

The Orchid and Blister show!

"Welcome back to the Orchid and Blister show! I'm ya host, Orchid and that's Blister!" Orchid said to the cameras as Blister scowled at her behind Orchid's back. "Today we're interviewing Deathbringer and queen Glory!" The dragons walked on stage and sat down in the chairs diagonal to Orchid and Blister.

"Thanks for having us again!" Glory said.

"Oh! I forgot. And Jambu." Orchid amended. Glory's face fell.

The bright pink RainWing walked in and sat beside his grey scaled sister.

"So. First question." Blister said. "When are your eggs due?"

"Well, they won't hatch for a year." Glory said. "But... We don't have any. We want some, now that we're engaged, but we don't have any, yet." Their were gasps of surprise.

"BUT YOU SAID-" Orchid cried to Blister.

"I WAS JUST JOKING!" Blister cried back.

"But I am expecting." Glory said. Everyone looked at her in a mix of excitement, horror, and disbelief. Even Deathbringer.

"What?" He asked.

"We are going to have eggs." She said. "Surprise!" Their was a long pause.

"I'M, ME of all dragons, is going to be a father?" Deathbringer asked.

"Yessssss." Glory said.

"Well. It's a good thing that we're getting merried." Deathbringer said with a smug face. Glory hit him with her tail.

"AWWWW! My sister is having DRAGONETS!" Jambu cried.

"YOU. ?!" Grandeur screeched from the audience. "YOUR HAVING DRAGONETS WITH HIM?! HE'S A NIGHTWING!"

"He's different." Glory said. "I-In a good way."

"Sooooo. On with are tv show. Are second question was, are you afraid of scavengers?" Blister asked.

"NO!" Deathbringer cried.

"You said it yourself in the brightest night." Orchid said.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Deathbringer argured.

"Yeah, you did." Glory said. Of course, Smolder and Sunny were in the audience, and Smolder had Flower perched on his shoulder. So, Flower leaped off, and with Smolder crying for her to come back, she climbed on stage. Deathbringer shrieked and grabbed Glory's forearm. She pulled away, and he fell to the floor, right next to Flower. He screamed, and ran to the other side of the stage. Flower fallowed.

"GETITAWAYFROMME!GETITAWAYFROMME!GETITAWAY!" Deathbringer shrieked. Glory laughed.

"Flower!" Smolder called. The scavenger ran back to him, and sat down on his shoulder with a pleased grin. Deathbringer walked back to his chair looking embarrassed.

"What did you say about not being afraid of scavengers?" Glory asked. Deathbringer frowned at her.

"Are next question is, how did you propose?" Blister asked.

"Well, we were flying back from the Jade mountain, and when we stopped to rest, I proposed." Deathbringer said.

"Can we see the ring?" Orchid asked. Glory held out her talons, one of which had a silver ring decorated with what looked like hundreds of tiny gems, from sapphires to rubies and emeralds and sky blue topaz scattered on it with a diamond in the middle.

"Wooooooooow." Orchid said.

"Thanks." Glory said.

"When are you guys having the ceremony?" Orchid asked.

"In around three months." Deathbringer said.

"Were are you guys going for you honey moon?" Orchid asked.

"We're taking a week long break some were deep in the rain forest."Deathbringer said.

"Jambu, what is it like to know that your sister is having eggs with a NightWing?" Orchid asked.

"IMSOEXCITED!" Jambu squealed. "I'M GOING TO TEACH THEM GLIDING, AND VENOM SHOOTING, AND EVERYTHING ELSE!" Glory rolled her eyes.

"How do you guys feel about the other dragonets relationships?" Blister asked.

"I still think Peril's a bit... Uh. Well, not AS crazy as she was in the first book, but they still make a cute couple, and congrats on the wedding!" Glory said. "I'm not sure about if I'm a Sunder or Sunnyflight fan. But then again, I like like Starspeaker. Also, Riptide's nice. Oh, again, congrats on the engagement."

"Deathbringer, what was your life like before you met Glory?" Blister asked.

"Well... I lived up to my name." He said.

"Did Greatness ever have a crush on you?" Orchid asked.

"Um. Yes. But, she's a bit... Uh. How should I put it? A little..."

Deathbringer said."Ockword."

"Were you ever in another relationship?" Orchid asked.

"No. Not really." Deathbringer said.

"Why did you become an assassin?" Blister asked. Deathbringer shrugged.

"Eh. It was kinda fun. Well. Until I met Glory." He said. Orchid gave a nervous laugh.

"Your not going to kill us right?" She said nervously.

"No. I'm retired." Deathbringer said. "Or am I." Orchid's eyes went wide and Deathbringer laughed.

"That's it for tonight! Join us next time for Sunny and Smolder!" Blister said to the cameras.


	20. Starflight, Fatespeaker, and family

The Orchid and Blister show!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Summer isn't complete without summer vacation! ;D I'll be updating daily now! Yay! Also, you MUST read what I put at the bottom!

"I still think we should interview your sisters." Orchid told Blister. Blister snarled at her and Orchid scooted in the opposite direction in her chair.

"Well, we already decided on interviewing Blaze and Glacier." Orchid muttered.

"WHAT?!" Blister cried as the camera dragon turned on the cameras.

"Welcome back to the Orchid and Blister show! I'm Orchid and that's Blister, as you already know, and we're ya hosts! Today we're interviewing... Starflight, Fatespeaker, Mastermind, and Fierceteeth!" Orchid said to the cameras as the four NightWings walked on stage.

"We're sooooo excited to be here!" Fatespeaker said and nudged Starflight in the ribs with her shoulder. "Aren't we Starflight?"

"Uh. Yeah,I guess." He said. Fatespeaker smiled.

"Um. So. First question." Orchid said. "Are you guys, uh. Working on your relationship?"

"Why, yes. We go to couple counseling every once in a while, but yeah." Fatespeaker said. "We're working on it. Aren't we Starflight?"

"Uh. Y-yeah." Starflight said. "We're WORKING on it."

"Ugh!" Fatespeaker cried. "YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!"

"DO WHAT?" Starflight argued.

"THAT!" She cried. "ARGUE!"

"Well you have a feisty one, don't you brother." Fierceteeth said with a smug smile. Starflight growled at her.

"Are next question was, how do you guys feel about their relationship?" Blister asked Fierceteeth and Mastermind.

"Ooooo! I'm so proud of him!" Mastermind said. Fierceteeth pffted.

"Well. She sure seems difficult." She said with another smug smile.

"HEY!" Fatespeaker cried.

"Oh, And personally, i'm a Sunnyflight fan." Fierceteeth said.

Fatespeaker growled.

"Next question." Orchid said. "When are you guys going to get married?"

"Hahahaha!" Fatespeaker said sarcastically. "That's what I want to know."

"HEY." Starflight said. "WE'RE STILL working on relationship! I don't want to divorce after a mouth of marriage!"

"Well-" Fatespeaker started, but Blister interrupted.

"Next question!"She said."What is it like to know that you and Sunny are the only dragonets that aren't getting married?"

"Well." Starflight said. "I'm happy for all of them, but..."

"WHAT?" Fatespeaker said. "BUT WHAT?"

"Nothing..." Starflight muttered.

"Sooooo," Orchid said. "Fatespeaker if you could fall in love with anyone beside Starflight, who would it be?" Fatespeaker thought for a moment.

" is nice?"Fatespeaker said.

"Fatespeaker, do you know who your parents are?" Orchid asked. Fatespeaker sighed and shook her head.

"Starflight, do you wish you knew Farsight?" Blister asked.

"Well, yeah. She was my mother." Starflight said.

"How did it feel to almost burn to death?" Blister asked Starflight.

"Kinda scary." Starflight said and shuttered. "It's nice to know I'm a alive, blind, dragonet of 'destiny' instead of the dead dragonet of 'destiny'."

"Are last question is, Fatespeaker. What is it like to know that Starflight practically loved Sunny for his whole life?"

"Well. It is kinda disturbing." Fatespeaker said. "But, I wish someone loved ME like that."

"You do." Starflight said, nuzzling her jawline with his snout.

"Just not him." Fierceteeth said, and the two NightWings growled at her. She smiled back.

"Oh gosh." Mastermind mumbled. "Who is your father?" Fierceteeth growled at him.

"That's it for tonight!" Orchid said. "Join us tomorrow for Sunny, Smolder, Thorn, Stonemover, and Oasis!"

Sorry about the short chapter and for not updating for a while! Yikes! Anyway, I'm posting a new fan fic later this month called Wings of fire: truth or dare, so if you have any truths or dares, PLEASE pm me! So after Sunny, Smolder, Thorn, Stonemover, and Oasis, will be Glacier and Blaze, then after her will be Burn, Scarlet, and Moorhem, then the (ex) RainWing queens! Yay! I should now be posting every day - every other day now!


	21. Sunny, Smolder, Thorn, and Oasis!

The Orchid and Blister show

"WELCOMETOTHEORCHIDANDBLISTERSHOW!" Orchid said a bit fast, and Blister looked at her. "I'm Orchid and that's Blister, and we are your hosts!"

"Today we're interviewing," Blister said and sighed. "Oasis, Sunny, Queen Thorn, and Smolder. " The three SandWings walked on stage, and sat in the four chairs diagonal from Orchid and Blister. Blister frowned at her mother.

"Are first question is-" Orchid started to say, but Oasis interrupted her.

"Soooo, I didn't know you worked here Blisty." She said.

"DONTCALLMETHAY!" Blister cried.

"Awwwww!" Orchid said, and Blister snarled at her. "It sounds soooo cute!"

"ON WITH THE QUESTIONS ORCHID." Blister told her.

"Finefinefine." Orchid said. "Sunny, what is it like to know you're half NightWing, and your father is a amthis dragon?"

"It's kinda cool." Sunny said.

"Oasis, you killed Smolder's first love. Why'd you do it?" Orchid asked. Smolder turned pale.

"YOU TOLD ME SHE RAN AWAY!" He cried.

"Well. I didn't want to be challenged."

Oasis said. "Also. It was fun." Smolder managed to look even more pale.

"Smolder, when did you first have a crush on Sunny?" Orchid asked, and Sunny shifted uneasily in her chair.

"Well, not until after the war." Smolder said.

"Great. Now I have to murder her to." Oasis said.

"Shut up, your dead." Sunny said, and Oasis snorted.

"Iknewthat." She muttered.

"Aaaannnnyyyyywwwaaaaayyyyssss." Orchid said. "Are you ever going to propose?"

"Welllll." Smolder said, pulling out a ring. "Sunny, will you merry me?" Sunny looked horrified.

"I'm sorry Smolder. No." She said.

"WHY?" He cried.

"DUDE!" Sunny said. "Your like, twenty eight! And I'm only SIX!" She ran off stage with misty eyes.

"Wait! Sunny!" Smolder cried, running after her. Their was a painful pause.

"That was... Interesting." Blister said. "Sooooo. Thorn. Your reaction?"

"Wooooow." Thorn said. "I DIDNT KNOW HE WAS TWENTY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN MY DAUGHTER!"

"Oasis, your reaction?" Orchid asked.

"Well. He picked a feisty one, didn't he." She said and Thorn growled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY DAUGHTER?!" She challenged.

"Oh, just because of a stone, doesn't mean your special." Oasis said.

"AT LEAST I WOULDN'T BE KILLED BY SCAVENGERS!" Thorn hissed. "And my daughter wasn't counting down the days to kill me! No affiance."

"Oh, I actually was. So. None taken." Blister said.

"YOUUNGRATEFULYLIZARD!" Oasis screamed.

"I KNEW IT!" Blister cried. "I KNEW BURN WAS YOUR FAVORITE!" Oasis growled.

"Oh I wonder why." She said.

"I WOULD HAVE BEEN QUEEN IF YOU WEREN'T KILLED BY SCAVENGERS! I WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! Wait. Afterlife is confusing. How are we here if we're dead?" Blister said and Oasis shrugged.

"I just go along with it."

"Sooooo," Orchid said. "Why do you hate Blaze Oasis?"

"Because she's a dizzy idiot who would have been dead if she actually fought during the war." Oasis said.

(Blaze, at home watching.)

"..." Blaze said with a horrified expression.

(Back at the station)

"Wow. Kinda harsh." Orchid said.

"ITS TRUE!" Oasis said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Orchid asked Thorn.

"Ummmmm." She said, thinking. "I don't think so."

"Would you REALLY take a dragon bight viper bight for Sunny Thorn?" Blister asked.

"Yeah, but I prefer not to though." Thorn said. "I'm thankful I didn't lose her that day."

"Well, me and Burn died that day." Blister said.

"You and Burn are evil." Thorn said.

"Your right about that." Blister said with a wink.

"How did you die Oasis?" Orchid asked.

"By scavengers you idiot!" Oasis said.

"HEY!" Blister cried. "I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CALL HER A IDIOT!"

"That's it for tonight folks! Join us next time for queen Glacier and Blaze!" Orchid said.

********after the filming.***********

"I'm sorry if we messed the show up." Smolder told Orchid as she poured he mocha into her cup.

"You didn't. If anyone ruined it, it would be Blister when we interviewed Peril." Orchid said.

"Smolder?" Asked a voice behind them. They both turned to see a pale yellow SandWing. "Is it really you?"

"Palm?" Smolder asked, running up to her. "BUT YOUR DEAD!"

"Afterlife is confusing." She said, hugging him.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" Orchid said, and saw her phone vibrate on the counter. She picked it up.

"What is it Mangrove?" She asked.

"Um. You might want to come home." Mangrove said.

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"You just need to get back." He said.

"Ok. I'm almost done here. I'll be home in around ten minutes." Orchid said and hung up.

Thanks again for the questions! The next chapter will be on Glacier and Blaze!


	22. Orchid and Blister half chapter

! ! ! !

Yikes. Sorry about the delay. Aaannnnyyyyyywwwwwaaaayyyyysss, i'm taking a half chapter break from the talk show, and I'm posting Blaze and

Glacier tomorrow or Saturday! Again, supper sorry about the delay on those two.

Orchid flew as fast as she could toward home. She gasped and landed next to it. Well. What was left of it. Her and Mangrove's house was reduced to ash. Nothing was left, except a few drawers and some singed papers. She turned toward Mangrove, who was running to her.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" She hissed.

"I-I don't know!" Mangrove cried. "I was inside, and before I knew it, it was on fire!"

"Oh three moons." Orchid whispered. "What am we going to do?" She heard her phone ring, and picked it up.

"What do you want Blister?" She said.

"Where are you?" Blister asked.

"At my house." Orchid said and thought, or what's left of it. "Why?"

"No reason... So. You left early. What happened?" Blister asked. "Actually I don't care."

"Uh, we no longer have a house." Orchid said.

"Yeash! I knew you didn't have as much money as me, but bankruptcy?!" Blister said.

"NO! Are house caught on fire." Orchid explained. "Can I send a replacement for tomorrow?"

"Oh. Sure. But no RainWings." Blister asked. "Your one of the few almost sane RainWing."

"That's kinda offensive." Orchid said. "Yet kinda nice."

"Thanks."

"Ugh." Orchid said. "I'll find someone."

"Ok." Blister said, and hung up. She ran to the closest dragon who wasn't a RainWing.

"Ok, you have to help me out." She said.

"Uh, ok?"

"Can you do the show for me?" Orchid asked.

"Um, sure?"

"Thanks," she said, explaining what to do.

Orchid turned to Mangrove after words.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Uh. I asked Glory if we could stay with h-" mangrove started.

"WHAT?!" Orchid screamed. "WERE STATING WITH THE QUEEN?!"

Mangrove nodded.

"Ohthreemoons..."

*meanwhile at the studio*

"Gosh." Blister said, shoving her phone into the pocket on the side of her chair.

"HOW CAN HER HOUSE BURN DOWN? She doesn't even have fire!"

Blister told herself that she would ask Orchid how it possible for her to burn down her house later, and went around, doing her usual stuff. She watched catching ice, and the bloated games. She cursed Cactuiss for choosing Peater over Yale a few times, and cursed at Fishnick when he let Megs die. She fell asleep, and woke up to the sound of the bell to the studio.

"UGH." Blister said, half asleep. "What do you want."

"Orchid told me to help with the show."

Blister opened her eyes.

"Great." She muttered.

I'm almost done with the next chapter, then the only chapters after that will be Battlewinner with Greatness, and then Burn and Scarlet. Then, i'm trying to come up with a cool/funny ending for season one. (DONT WORRY! I'm still going to write more chapters after that)

Also, who do you think the co host for the next chapter is?


	23. Glacier and Blaze

The Orchid And Blister Show

Oh, also,

to : kitty-

O.o you sound...cheerful. Also. Thanks for using ***** instead of the word. It's not like I was visiting family that I almost never see or anything... :)

"Three moons, when I said no RainWings, that didn't mean I wanted you." Blister said to her new co host for the night.

"Shut up." Tsunami said. "It's only one night."

"But, with you. It seems like fffoooorrrreeeevvvveerrrr." Blister said.

"Ugh." Tsunami said.

"Filming in 3... 2... 1..." Said the camera dragon.

"Welcome back to the-" Blister started.

"ORCHID." Tsunami interrupted.

"And Blister show." Blister finished with a glare. "Today were interviewing Glacier."

"AND Blaze." Tsunami said, and Blister scowled at her. Tsunami smiled back.

The IceWing and SandWing walked in and sat in the two chairs diagonal to Tsunami and Blister.

"First question-" Tsunami started, but was cut off my Blister.

"How could you resist strangling Blaze?"

"Well frankly, it was hard NOT to." Glacier said.

"WHAT?!" Blaze cried.

"Why did you ally with her during the war?" Tsunami asked, ignoring her.

"AND what is under the desert?" Blister asked.

"That's classified." Glacier said.

"What is it?!" Tsunami asked.

"Classified."

"Tell meeeeeee!" Tsunami cried.

"Clllllassssssafffffiiiiied!" Glacier said cheerfully.

"Ugh."

"ANYWAY." Blister said. "Glacier, how were you able to deal with Blaze?"

"ARE YOU FORGETTING I'M RIGHT HERE?!" Blaze cried.

"I wasn't able to." Glacier said, ignoring Blaze. "That's another reason she had her own place."

"You mean palace, right?" Blaze asked.

"Nope." Glacier said.

"Ah!" Blaze said. "Y-y-your soooooo mean!"

"Well, I am a queen." Glacier said. "Name one queen that acts like you."

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"Nice, non bright, dizzy." Blister said.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Blaze said. "Scarlet?"

"..." Tsunami said nothing. "You are a dizzy idiot."

"HEY!" Blaze cried.

"Sooooooo. What was your reaction to Oasis's comment a few days ago?" Tsunami asked.

"I THOUGH I WAS HER FAVORITE!" Blaze cried.

"Actually, Burn was." Blister said. "In the 5th book, it said that mom got along with Burn, she KNEW I WOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO KILL HER AND TAKE THE THROWN, and she thought you would make a horrible queen."

"What's a book?" Blaze asked.

"Gah." Tsunami said. "Anyways, do you like random dragons walking into your castle?"

"Noooo!" Blaze said.

"Your not a queen." Blister said. "You don't have a castle."

"Uh, ya I do." Blaze said. "Thorn gave me a room and called it 'the supply closet.' I would hate if anyone barged in there without my permission."

Tsunami facepalmed.

"You know what." Blister said. "I kinda like Thorn now."

"Well. No, I hate being interrupted." Glacier said.

"Weeeellllllllll... We did it a few times without being caught." Tsunami said.

"WHAT?!" Glacier roared.

"Nnnnooooottttthhhhhhiiiiiinnnnngggggg..." Tsunami said.

Glacier growled.

"Soooooooooo. What is it like in the IceKingdom?" Blister asked.

"Uh, cold. Blue. White. Full of blue and white dragons." Glacier said.

"We figured that out." Blister said.

"Well there's a huge ice castle in the middle of it."

"Oooooooooooooo shinny." Blaze said.

"Have you ever played truth or dare?" Tsunami asked.

"What's that?" Blaze and Glacier asked.

"Never mind."

"Why Are you guys soooooooo, uh. Unsarcastic, Mean, not funny, and sooooo solitary?" Blister asked.

"Eh. It's called being an IceWing." Glacier said.

"Are last question is-" Blister started.

"What is it like to-" Tsunami started to say,

"NOT BE A QUEEN OR PRINCESS ANYMORE?" Blister finished, and they both scowled at each other.

"WHAT?!" Blaze screamed. "I'M NOT A PRINCESS ANYMORE?!"

There was a pause.

"You just figured that out?" Tsunami asked.

"I'M NOT A PRINCESS!" Blaze cried.

"Well that's it for tonight. Tomorrow WE WILL HAVE ORCHID, and Battlewinner with her daughter, Greatness." Blister said.

Sorry about the short chapter, like I said. I was visiting family and I wrote this in the car. The Next chapter will be Greatness and Battlewinner!


	24. Greatness and Battlewinner!

Th an show Chapter 24!

Author's note, it's Important! : The season finale is the next chapter, and I really want it to be special, soooo i'm keeping it a secret! :3 Anyways... The SIXT BOOK IS COMING OUT JANUARY 6th, (i preordered it already :3) so I will still have plenty of time to write more! Yay! Also, after I can start making chapters on the new dragons from the NEW books, and it could be their perspectives on what's ahead. Sooo in season two, the first episode/chapter will be with... Drum roll please!... (I'm going backwards with this.) Starflight and Fierceteeth. Then Glory and Jambu, then Tsunami, Aluket, and Anemone, finally Clay and his brothers and sisters. Then Gill, and after him will be Shark and Moray. That's what I have planned for a while! That's it, and enjoy! :) pm or review for your questions, and THERE WILL BE an acknowledgment page on the next chapter! Yay!

"So, do you have a house yet?" Blister asked Orchid over the phone, and Orchid groaned.

"No. We're still staying with Glory." She said. "It's kinda weird. I mean, with a retired ASSASSIN living in the same house as you're staying at... It is weird to know that he can MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND NEVER GET CAUGHT." Blister was sure she was yelling all of that stuff in front of Mangrove.

"So are you able to come in today?" Blister asked.

"I have to work on are house. I'll be there for the finale though." Orchid said. "I'm NOT sending Tsunami this time, soooo. Yeah. I watched the last episode. But she should be there in a few seconds."

"Ok." Blister said, hanging up.

"Hello?" Asked a voice. "Three moons Blister." The dragon walked around the corner, and Blister face palmed.

"Great." She muttered.

*seconds before filming*

"Just read off the card." Blister said. "And please, PLEASE don't be like Tsunami." Glory narrowed her eyes.

"Am I ever." She said.

"Filming in 3...2...1..." The camera dragon said.

"Welcome back the the Blister and Orchid show." Blister said. "This is are last episode until the finale, and Orchid couldn't be here. So we have G-"

"Queen," Glory said, and Blister cleared her thought.

"QUEEN Glory today. And are guests are... Greatness and Battlewinner!" The two NightWings walked out and sat in the two black chairs diagonal to Glory and Blister. Being dead, Battlewinner didn't need the lava. She glared at Glory as she walked in.

"Sooo. First question." Blister said. "Have you to been working in your mother-daughter relationship?" Greatness and Battlewinner both said something at the same time.

"Yes."

"Nope."

Greatness looked over at her mother.

"We've been going to counseling." She said. "But it's not working."

"Ya think." Battlewinner asked.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" Glory asked Greatness.

"Well. I did like this one dragon, but then he fell for a RainWin- Oh..." She said and then realized who was asking the question and why. "If it makes you feel better, he didn't like me."

"Yes," Glory said. "That makes me feel soooo much better."

"I'm hoping that was sarcasm." Greatness said.

"Why were you fighting IceWings in the first place?!" Blister asked.

"And were were you at when you were fighting that IceWing ALONE?!" Glory added.

"Well..." Battlewinner started.

"You weren't seeing one, then his girlfriend or wife found out and tried to kill you." Glory said and Battlewinner scowled at her. "Did you?"

"Well, UGH. Just go to the next question." Battlewinner said.

"Were you aware that Greatness handed over the kingdom to her?" Blister asked and pointed at Glory.

"No, I wasn't." Battlewinner snarled.

"DON'T BLAME ME!" Greatness growled. "Maybe of I had a

mother WHO DIDN'T HATE ME I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FIGHT BACK! No offense. You're a really great queen, and I would hate to be queen."

"Ya ya, Granted." Glory said.

"YOURAUSLESSDAUGHTER!" Battlewinner screamed.

"You're a useless mother." Greatness said.

"So what is it like to not be Queen or Princess anymore?" Glory asked them.

"HORRID!"

"Amazing!"

"Anyways," Blister started. "Were you and Morrowseer a thing?"

"She probably was, but she was to busy cheating on IceWings he broke up with her." Greatness said.

"WHAT?!" Battlewinner roared. "HAVENOT!"

"Please." Greatness said. "How many 'almost step dads' do I have?"

"NONE!" Battlewinner screamed.

"Wait." Glory said. "Who's Greatness's father?" There was a long pause as no one talked.

"It's not Mastermind, is it?" Greatness held her talons over her mouth.

"Bleck! Ewwwwwww! PLEASE TELL ME HE'S NOT!" She cried.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Battlewinner cried. "HE. IS. NOT."

"Thank the three moons." Greatness muttered.

"I-I don't know who he is..."

"WHAT?!" Greatness screamed.

"Aaaannnnnyyyywwwwaaaayyyssss..." Blister said. "Do you know that Glory and Deathbringer are in a relationship?"

"Yeah..." Greatness said, looking down at her talons.

"Noooo." Battlewinner said, glaring at Glory. "That TRAITOR! I SHOULD HAVE EXECUTED HIM WHE I HAD THE CHANCE." Greatness glanced at Glory.

"Oh. THAT'S why you didn't kill him..." Glory said.

"Were your Mother-daughter relationship ruined by the lava?" Blister asked.

"No duh." Battlewinner said.

"Yup." Greatness said.

"Do you love Greatness, Battlewinner? And would you have changed your relationship toward her if you could?" Blister asked.

"Nope." Greatness looked up at her with wide eyes.

"That's it for today!" Blister said cheerfully. "Join us later for the SEASON FINALE! Good bye and bad night!" Greatness started to cry before the cameras turned off.

SORRY if I didn't get to your question! There were surprisingly a lot for these two. :3


	25. SEASON ONE FINALE!

_THE ORCHID AND BLISTER SHOW FINALE CHAPTER 25!_

_Warning- you may get an overdose of excitement and this chapter will be looooooong! THAT's why it took sooo long. :3_

**_HEY guys! Ok, before we start, I have a LONG list of those who left questions and suggestions threw out the season! You can continue if you don't want to read threw them though... _**

**_GUESST USERS WITH... 29 reviews for suggestions or questions!_**

**_The Saphina with... Dang girl! 17!_**

**_Secret with... 9! _**

**_Frostwings with... 6!_**

**_Callme locococoa with 6!_**

**_Dragonlover with 3,_**

**_Mysteryreader6626 with 3,_**

**_Theuone with 2,_**

**_Starflightthenightwing with 2,_**

**_Violet013 with 2,_**

**_ And a LOT of people with one such as,_**

**_Sheerwaterphoenix, Striketheskywing, and DREAMcrowMESSENGER! And three moons! When I started this, I thought I would only get a few reviews and views, and I would only do a few chapters! Sooooo, 198 reviews and 7,117 views later, i'm AMAZED! All of you guys are awesome! Oh, also I hope you guys payed attention in the earlier chapters,'cause I'm adding some of in in the finale! Also, I'll be updating truth or dare and heartache next. Plus i'm almost done with Shifters ch 5. GOD i'm busy! Also, Aquamarine, I would say, probably extra dragons that weren't mentioned that much in the books (like Orchid) then one that was more mentioned. (Like Blister) or made up dragons. Example. - Blaze and Fatespeaker. Oh, and THANKS_**!

ANYWAY! On with the show! -

"THREE moons!" Orchid cried. "WHAT HECK MANGROVE!"

"I just thought it was pretty." Mangrove said.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN PUT A SICK IN IT AND TRY TO KEEP IT!" Orchid roared. She couldn't believe him. He told her that he saw a bonfire, and he thought it was pretty, so he tried to touch it with a stick. Then he tried to bring it home and keep it! THAT'S how there house burnt down! Three moons! Because of that, THEY DIDN'T HAVE A HOUSE!

"Calm down Orchid!" Mangrove said.

"DONOTTELLMETOCALMDOWN!" Orchid roared.

"Three moons." Mangrove said. "This is because of the egg, isn't it?"

"What?!" Orchid said.

"You've been acting... Different... Since you had it." Mangrove said.

"I. HAVE. NOT." Orchid said.

"SEE!" Mangrove said. "You've never yelled at me before!"

"That's because you've NEVER BURNT DOWN ARE HOUSE BEFORE!" Orchid screamed, then looked down at her phone.

"OH GOSH! I'm late! Love you bye!" Orchid said, and gave Mangrove a quick kiss on the cheek as she flew off toward the studio. She flew a bit, and landed moments later. She sighed and walked threw the doors.

"Blister!" She called. "BLISTER!"

"Shut up!" Blister called back. "I don't need another repl-" she walked around the corner and saw Orchid.

"THANKTHETHREEMOONSORCHIDYOURBACK!" She cried and pulled her along. "NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE WITH SUENAMI OR GORY AGAIN!"

"You mean Tsunami and Glory right?" Orchid asked her.

"Whatever." Blister said. "Come on, you're late." Orchid ran over to he plushy pink chair, and of course, started spinning.

"Oooo how much I've missed this place!" She said as she spun, giving Blister motion sickness.

"Filming in three... Two... One..." Said the camera dragon.

"Welcome back to the Orchid and Blister show! This episode is the season finale, and we have QUITE A FEW special guestS today!" Orchid said. "Welcome to the stage, the dragonets of 'destiny', the false dragonets!" The ten dragonets walked in and were seated next to their opposites.

"Ok, first. This is for the false dragonets. What was it like living with the talons?" Orchid asked.

"Eh. We had to move around a lot." Fatespeaker said.

"It was HORRIBLE!" Viper said. "She would never shut up." She pointed her tail at Fatespeaker.

"Yeah. She always kept saying she had all of these visions." Orchre said.

"At least I could see my mother." Flame said.

"Oh, you just love your mumsy!" Viper mused.

"SHUT UP VIPER!" Flame cried.

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT IT UP THEN!" Viper yelled back. Glory tried not to laugh. Flame scowled at her.

"What are YOU laughing at?" He growled.

"Nothing. Well... You." Glory said.

"Shut up you lazy RainWing!" Flame snarled.

"And the lazy RainWing just happens to be one of the seven most powerful dragons in Pyrrhia." Glory said, showing off her fangs.

"As if." Flame said. And Tsunami started laughing.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Flame hissed.

"Nothing." Tsunami said.

Viper scowled.

"For the real was it like under the mountain?" Orchid asked.

"It sucked." Tsunami. "Krestel was abusive and only tried to set all of us on fire during battle training."

"Dune was... Nice?" Sunny said.

"To you." Glory said. "Because he was friends with your mother, and he probably knew that she would want to hunt him down and kill him since he stole you,-"

"She wanted to kill him anyway probably." Tsunami pointed out.

"Well. She can be a bit violent." Sunny said. "But she still loves me."

"At least you have a mother." Clay said.

"Squid, what was it like to know that your father was the leader of the talons of peace?" Blister asked.

"It was ok." Squid said. "But he still didn't stop Morrow-whatever from taking us to the stupid NightWing island."

"What was the NightWing Island like?" Blister asked.

"THEREWASNOTHINGTOEAT!" Orcher cried, making Clay jump.

"And Marrowseker-" Squid started, but Blister cut him off.

"MORROWSEER! Get it right. Three MOONS!"

"Fine. MorrowSEER. Hatted me!" The winey SeaWing cried.

"Hmmm. Wonder why." Blister said, and Orchid elbowed her in the ribs.

"This is for all of you guys!" Orchid said cheerfully. "Do you consider each other as brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Said two of the dragonets.

"Well, we did grow up together with abusive dragons for six years." Clay said. "So I consider then my un-biol, bio logac, byo, wait. Un bio lioci-

"Un-biological." Starflight corrected him.

"Right." Clay said. "What he said. I consider them as my un bio- whatever brother and sisters."

"Your not the brightest dragon in the world are you?" Viper said.

"Shut up buzzard breath." Sunny said.

"And WHAT are you?" Viper challenged.

"At least I'm not a camel faced idiot who fell into lava." Sunny said. The 'real' dragonets and Fatespeaker tried not to laugh, while Tsunami chuckled out loud.

"Three moons, I wished I could say that in aquatic!" She said. Squid looked at her threw narrowed eyes, then flashed a few things in aquatic.

"WHATDIDYOUJUSTFLASHSQUIDSFORBRAINS?!" Tsunami roared, and flared her wings as Squid cowered back with wide eyes. Tsunami sat back with a satisfied look on her face.

"Anyways." Fatespeaker said. "I WOULD consider them as my family, but..."

"Yeah. They suck." Starflight said.

"Says the-" Viper started, but then she saw Tsunami's face.

"I want nothing to do with them." Flame said. "Well. I would assist in their murder." Fatespeaker turned pale.

"Talking about that, why did you want to be an assassin, and What did you think of Deathbringer?" Blister asked.

"Well. I didn't want to be stuck with those four forever." Flame said, pointing his tail at the other 'fake' dragonets. "And is that seriously his name? Moons his parents were feeling creative and comical. But he didn't sound like a good assassin." Flame said. Then suddenly four sharp disks appeared in the chair that Flame was sitting in. One above his head, two by his head, and one by his neck. All just barely touching the SkyWing's scales. His eyes grew wide.

"HEY!" Orchid cried. "Your going to pay for that!" All of their eyes shifted to Deathbringer.

"Ya. I THINK I might be an ok assassin." He said. He glanced over at the empty chair beside him, then back at the stage, then swerved his head back to the chair.

"STOP EATING THEM YOU STUPID SLOTH!" He cried and dived to the floor.

"Anyways... Where do you all think you would be, and in what ways would the war be different if the prophecy was never made?" Orchid asked all of them.

"I would have been dead." Tsunami said. "Because of Orca's statue. Aluket would be two."

"I would have turned out lazy," Glory said. "And the NightWings would have taken over the Rain forest."

"I probably would have turned out like my father and helped," Starflight said. "And would have fought with Fierceteeth often."

"I would have grown up with Thorn and be a mini Outclaw." Sunny said.

"I would have grown up with my brothers and sisters as are big wings." Clay said.

"I would have been stuck with my dad in the talons of peace." Squid said.

"I would have grown up on the NightWing island." Fatespeaker said.

"I don't know were I would be." Flame said.

"Probably cuddling up with you mommy." Viper said.

"SHUT UP!" Flame said, hurling one of Deathbringer's disks at her. Viper ducked and in fell down behind her.

"You would make a sucky assassin!" She taunted.

"WOULD TO!" Flame cried. "Wait..."

"Well. You do look like one." Viper said licking on of her talons. "Considering your scar."

"YOURTHEONEWHOGAVEITTOME!" Flame roared, leaping at the SandWing. They were both amazing at fighting, so it looked as if a guy version of Scarlet was trying to kill Burn.

*pause camera.*

The camera flashed off as Blister dragged the hissing SandWing off of the SkyWing as Tsunami did the same with Flame. Flame had to switch seats with Glory, and Viper switched seats with Sunny, so they were two dragons apart.

*unpaused*

"Sorry about that." Orchid said to the cameras. "So, for the 'real' dragonet, have you guys ever wanted to-"

"Tear each other apart?" Tsunami finished. "Occasionally, bit I would never try."

"Like that thing you pulled in the arena with Starflight?" Blister asked.

"Righ- wait..." Tsunami started and narrowed her eyes at Blister who smiled back.

"I mean, sure we would get in an occasional fight under the mountain, but we never really got in THAT BAD OF ONE." Glory said.

"How many fights do you guys have a day?" Orchid asked the false dragonets.

"NINE HUNDRED TWENTY SIX MILLION FIVE HUNDRED NINDY SEVEN THOUSAND FOUR HUNDRED TWENTY THREE POINT ONE TIMES." Fatespeaker, Squid, and Ocher said at the same time.

"We keep count." Fatespeaker said. "And that was just yesterday."

"What about you guys?" Blister asked the 'real' dragonets.

"Maybe a few times a month." Glory said. "But most of the time it's about stuff like Deathbringer or Peril."

"13 times for Deathbringer, 3 for Riptide, 25 for Sunnyflight or Starspeaker arguments, and um... Well... 46.5 about Peril. The .5 was because it lasted half of the time of the other arguments."

"Well, she is psychotic." Tsunami said.

"That's because she grew up with Scarlet as a mother figure." Clay argued.

"And she killed, moons knows how many dragons!" Tsunami said.

"BECAUSE OF SCARLET!" Clay said.

"Make that 47 times." Starflight said.

"SHE TRIED TO KEEP YOU FOR HERSELF!" Tsunami cried.

"She's just a hopeless romantic and was awkward around other dragons." Clay said.

"She's hopeless alright."

"UGH!" Clay cried. "And you give slack to Riptide even though he never told you he was with the talons, and Webs was his father!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE NEVER KILLED THOUSANDS OF DRAGONS BEFORE!" Tsunami cried.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IF IT WAS IN THE THOUSANDS!?" Clay asked.

"Never mind." Tsunami said. "Since were on camera."

"26.17 seconds." Starflight said putting his stop watch back into the pouch around his neck. "So now Peril has a 47.2."

"Were did you get the .2?" Glory asked.

"Because their arguments normally last 200.7 seconds, and it was only 26.17,-"

"So you used .2 so you wouldn't confuse them with all of the other numbers at the end." Glory said.

"Correct!" Starflight said. "Are genius minds!"

"Ummm." Tsunami started.

"Did we REALLY study that?" Clay asked.

"How did you all react when you all met your parents?" Blister asked.

"Coral was a good mother." Tsunami said.

"She locked us in a cave and left us to drown." Glory pointed out.

"Well. Other than that." Tsunami said.

"I love Thorn." Sunny said. "She's amazing."

"I don't know my parents." Glory said. "But Grandeur's ok."

"Mastermind is crazy." Starflight said. "I wish I knew my mother."

"My mom sucks." Clay said. "She sold me for a cow."

"Hey!" Glory said. "I keep saying! It was at least two!"

"Hmmm. Again, Comforting." Clay said sarcastically.

"Have you guys decided when you're all making the jade mountain school?" Orchid asked.

"In around six months." Sunny said.

"Soooo who's Moonwasher-" Orchid asked.

"Moonwatcher." Glory corrected. "She's a dragonet who was abandoned by her parents."

"Oh." Orchid said. "Are last question is... What do you all think of the false dragonets, and what do you think of 'real' dragonet?"

"Viper... You have anger issues." Sunny said, and earned a hiss.

"Flame," Glory said, patting the SkyWing on the back. "I think you would make an ok assassin." Flame turned to Viper.

"At least one person thinks that." He said, and Glory made a 'I was being sarcastic, and you fell for it, i'm trying not to laugh.' Face.

"I think you're ok to Glory." Flame told her.

"I think you wine to much." Tsunami told Squid.

"I think you're mean." Squid told her.

"Thanks!" Tsunami said cheerfully.

"I think you're cute." Starflight told Fatespeaker.

"And I think your smart." Fatespeaker told Starflight.

"Three moons..." Squid said, rolling his eyes.

"That's it for tonight folks!" Orchid said. "Join us for season two, coming soooooon! So have a goodnight/afternoon/morning!"

Soooo guys... Was that ok? Anyway... Here's what's coming up!

Ch 26- Starflight and Fierceteeth

Ch27- Glory and Jambu

Ch28- Tsunami with Aluket and Anemone

Ch29- Clay with his brothers and sisters

Ch30- Gill

Ch31- Whirlpool

Ch32- Shark

Ch33- Moray

Ch34- Quibli

God! I have my work cut out for me! And you guys are AWESOME!


End file.
